Lucky To Have Met You
by NellenRusher
Summary: Sophia was lucky to have met Kendall and the rest of Big Time Rush. Being friends with the four boys since she was 6 she could never not have them in her life. From friendship to love to an extended family she could only have dreamed of. (Sorry bad summery) this is not the TV show characters
1. Chapter 1

**So another new story from me. Well kinda ;) I wrote this last year and posted it to twitter and had quite a good response so I decided to post it here too. This is MY story my idea and I wrote it so yeah if you have seen it on twitter it was probably mine unless someone else posted it which I really hope not. So also the writing isn't great cause this was my first time ever writing so it is not brilliant but I think it is pretty good. **

**This is not the TV this the real guys! *Don't own BTR* **

We first met when I moved to the states for the first time when I was 6. We moved because my dad got a new job. It was midyear and I had no siblings so I was all alone. On my first day of school I went in crying and soon as my mum left some boys started to tease me. Instantly day 1 not going well and it was 9am. I sat down on my own and had no clue how things were working. A boy came up to me leaving his friends and sat next to me and said to me "I'm Kendall. Why are you crying?" his voice was calm and inquisitive. "I'm Sophia and I just got laughed at, I don't know why…" and because it was me I started to cry all over again. Kendall took my hand and we went inside, everyone was staring. He took me to a room and said "Miss, is this the new girl you were telling us about yesterday?"

"Are you Sophia?" she said in a kind voice. All I did was nod as tears were still streaming down my cheeks. "Kendall take her to put her things away while I get her books ready then you can ring the bell." He took me to a small room fall of pegs and he said "you can have one next to mine, you will be next to Carlos too but he is fun!" I forced a smile out and murmured "thank you".

He then took me to the door and under a step was an old school yard bell and with 2 full fists it was a struggle but he clattered the bell and I covered my ears. "Run it is going to get hectic." He clasped my hand and took me to the classroom again. I sat next to Kendall and as everyone was coming in and staring he said "Is it true you are from England?" I nodded again as people were sitting all around us. 3 boys come and sat by us. "Guys this is Sophia it is true she is from England!" I blushed as they gazed in amazement. Before they could ask me any questions the class began.

Lunch was strange. In England you take a lunch box with a piece of fruit, sandwich and a treat. My mum gave me $5 for my lunch which I thought was strange. Kendall showed me how it all worked. We sat down with his friends and they stopped talking once I arrived. I was still being stared at by the whole school. Kendall opened my milk for me and one of the boys said "if you get full just give your food to Carlos, he will eat it all! Even when you are not even done!"

"LOGAN! I do not do that!"

"Err yes you do, you did it to him yesterday…" the other boy said to me. Kendall glared at them then smiled at me. The rest of the day went slowly for me. In England I had already done some of the work they were doing so most of the time everyone had to catch up with me, which did not go down well with the class. Kendall copied some of my answers but I did not mind he was my new friend and I am always grateful to him for being so kind to the crying English girl in the corner.

At the end of school he took me to his mum and she asked me some questions about England. Then my mum came over and they chatted for a while so Kendall and I played. He showed me how to do the monkey bars and we fell on the soft grass laughing while our mothers smiled at us and I know my mum said to his "I am surprised she made a friend so quickly."

**So yeah this was the beginning of this story. I will post it pretty fast cause I have it all written I just need to transfer it here.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is not the TV this the real guys! *Don't own BTR***

It took me a while to settle in but I did eventually, but I was still the freak from England. Every day I would walk in and get greeted by one of the guys and put our bags away early to get away from the rush. At this stage I was still getting interrogated by the boys except Kendall who always smiled and our mums had arranged a rota so one day he went to mine for tea and the next I would go to his.

It was going great I had been there for almost 3 months and had great friends but one day no one came to greet me at the gate so I was worried I crept in and the boys from my first day came up to me. "You should go back to England freak!"

"Where's your boyfriend?" They pushed and pulled me about I was crying and everyone was staring. "Kendall? James?" I was screaming as they started pulling my hair. When the bell rang they pushed me over and walked in to school I picked myself up and limped in to the class room forgetting to put my bag down. Kendall was standing in front of our teacher's desk with the other guys. He looked almost as bad I did. He whispered "what happened? Are you okay?" and he hugged me. Out teacher walked in and saw me crying and realised what had happened.

The boys who had hurt me minutes before had a fight with Kendall and the guys as they were planning on doing something to me so Kendall attacked them. The boys were 2 years older than us and now hated us even more. Our mums were called and when we got picked up that night Kendall was not allowed to come over so I cried and wished I was back at home so none of this would have happened to Kendall and the guys.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is not the TV this the real guys! *Don't own BTR***

Kendall and I sat next to each other every day of school without fail for the next 4 years. We were inseparable. I was one of the guys a real tom boy. One day when I got home though I got told that we were moving back to the UK. I was devastated. I did not want to leave. I ran all the way to Kendall's house and asked to live with them. When my parents found out I was not popular, but I did not tell him why.

I could not tell him. It would break his heart and mine too. It was not till we were nearly ready to leave my parents found out I still had not told the guys because they said they could all come round for a sleepover to say goodbye. In the end my parents told their parents because I had not guts too. The next day at school Kendall ignored me. James told me "that he was in a bad mood and to leave him." I did not want to. My best friend would not talk to me. It was horrible. He even slapped himself in the face hoping it was not real.

When it came to my party I was not in a good mood. For starters my mum made me wear a frilly dress and secondly Kendall did not show for a while. James, Carlos, Logan and I were playing on the trampoline as it was going to be sold. Kendall arrived and his face was red raw from crying. I rushed off the trampoline to hug him. It felt like we hugged for days. He went in to his bag and gave me a present. I did not open it as I wanted to be with Kendall alone and do it.

We played for such a long time it was almost 10pm before we got remotely tired and we got our sleeping bags out across my bedroom floor and chatted for hours. Each one of us fell asleep one by one Logan then Carlos followed by James. Kendall and I held hands and promised to always be friends. He gave me the present again and as I opened it he started to tear up. It was a locket with my name engraved on it and inside a picture of all 5 of us and the other of me and him. I cried and almost woke the guys up as we hugged. Kendall fell backwards as he pulled back landing on a grumpy Logan. Logan grabbed his pillow and hit Kendall around the face as Kendall swung to hit Logan back Logan tripped over Carlos who started thrashing his pillow in any possible direction I was sitting up in my sleeping bag and tears falling down my cheek and laughing so hard when James woke up and hugged me from behind and I hit him with a pillow in return. At 3:30am a pillow fight is not always the best thing but it did make me realise that I will never make friends like this again back home.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is not the TV this the real guys! *Don't own BTR***

On my last day of school when I walked in to school Logan crept behind me and put a blind fold over my eyes. Someone took my bag and I stumbled as Logan led me. We stopped and I heard giggles and whispers from all around me and a "3…2…1… SURPRISE!" Kendall was standing in front of me with another present. It was our class photo in a frame. I started crying and he hugged me saying in my ear "England I am going to miss you" (that is what he called me then and when he is teasing me he does now) The class party was so fun and we got to spend the whole day just having fun and doing no work.

As I packed up my things for the last time James, Logan and Carlos came up to me and we all hugged as Kendall hung back he seemed agitated like he wanted to do something. When I had finished with the guys Kendall grabbed my hand and gave our bags to his mum and whispered to her what we were doing. Still holding my hand we went to the park and up a hill. He pushed me to the ground and he lied down beside to me looking at the clouds. He told me "I will miss you so much I have never had a friend like you. I will never forget you only if you promise to never forget me! Do we have a deal?" with tears in my eyes I said "I will never forget you. You are so fun to be around and for 4 years we have played together every day without fail. I will never forget you as you are the only friend I can trust."

"I guess that is a yes?"

"Of course silly!" I sat up and he followed. I picked a dandelion and we blew together watching the seedlings flow in the spring breeze through the trees.


	5. Chapter 5- Kendall's POV

**This is not the TV this the real guys! *Don't own BTR***

It has been almost 2 months and I miss her so much. Girls miss things guys are not meant to but I can't help it. I do email her every night but the time difference is hard. I spoke to her properly, our dads did a conference call on the computers. It was so nice to hear her voice again and see her. That made the guys jealous. We are going to do it again soon and I am going to surprise her with the guys too I hope she likes it.

"I am nervous…"

"Logan you worry too much"

"James no I don't it has been 2 months she might of forgotten about us" I hit Logan because he was frustrating me. "James do you think she has changed?"

"Carlos? Are you being serious it is Sophia she will be great as ever and nothing will of changed except that she lives in the UK and it is almost 6pm there for her"

"Shush its ringing" I was nervous. "Hello? Kendall you there?" We jumped up all together and she stared in amazement! "Sophia we miss you so much" Screamed Carlos. "What he said" James smirked. "Please don't change!"

"hahaha, Logan I am not going to change! And I miss you too Carlos and James. How are you? Kendall say something please!"

"Hey"

"Dude what is wrong with you?" James hit me while saying that I had no idea what was going on she had not changed a bit but I felt strange being with her like that. I was fine the time before. "Is it cold in England?"

"Carlos it is July I think it is warm in the UK?"

"Logan it is cold actually the weather is wired here it was raining the other day. No sun like over there."

We spoke to her for an hour or so but then James and Logan had to go and Carlos shortly after. It was just me and Sophia. It felt more normal. "Finally you are talking to me! I miss you"

"I miss you too England!"


	6. Chapter 6- Sophia's POV

**This is not the TV this the real guys! *Don't own BTR***

I lost contact with Kendall and the guys after about a year we were always busy and never really had time to talk to each other. If I am honest I knew who they were and I missed them. I wore the locket every day without fail to remind me that I really did belong in the states with them.

When I was 13 I joined Facebook like everyone does. As soon as I was up I had a request. My picture was the one of me and Kendall. I was shocked! It was Kendall. How did he find me so quickly? "OMG hi!" he said "I have searched your name every day for so long hoping that it was you."

"Wow! Is all I can say?" He made his picture the same as mine. Soon after I was back in contact with everyone and James, Carlos and Logan all started on me again with the questions it was like we were 6 again.

I spoke to him every night and the guys too but not as often. One day he sent me a message "would you like to come to my lake house for the summer with me?" We had been talking for a few months and our friendship was strong again. "It will just be the guys and you interested? I want you to be a surprise for them!"

"I would love to come".


	7. Chapter 7

**This is not the TV this the real guys! *Don't own BTR* This part gets a little awkward too sorry xD**

A taxi picked me up from the airport and we drove for over an hour. I was not expecting much. I was thinking that it would be awkward. 1 girl 4 guys. I was starting to get boobs too. I hope they want to be 10 again. As we pulled up on the drive Kendall's mum greeted me and took me inside. She told me that the boys were by the lake and had no idea that I was coming. I slipped in to a bikini and pulled a tee-shirt and shorts on top. I grabbed my shades and phone and followed the directions I had been given.

I walked slowly. With every step I was getting more and more nervous. I could hear them splashing around. I could hear Logan worrying as James was yelling "want me to push you in Carlos?"

"No it is dangerous"

"Logan you worry too much"

"Logan Chill Carlos will be fine it is just water…"

"Kendall you don't understand it is just my mom she told me to be careful"

"Logan are you Carlos? No, so you don't need to worry for him!"

"James! I can't look". I heard a splash and Carlos yell "That was awesome!"

It was now or never. I walked out of the woods to the beach where the boys were. It took them a while to notice I was even there. The tyre swing was slowing down from the force of James' push. Logan and James were both sitting on the bank while Kendall and Carlos were in the lake. I walked and sat down next to James and he said "Dude not too close we are not girls…"

"James" I said quietly. He turned his head and cried in shock and hugged me! Logan was panicking thinking he was hallucinating and Carlos was trudging out of the lake, Kendall with grinning and winked at me.


	8. Chapter 8

**This is not the TV this the real guys! *Don't own BTR* This one is a little awkward too xD **

"What are you doing here Sophia?"

"Kendall invited me Carlos, and it is nice to see you too Logan." I smirked at him. Kendall was going towards me and gave me a wet hug. "How was the flight?"

"Good, but I barely got any sleep so I am going to have a swim then rest if that is okay with you?"

"That is fine but you have to be ready for 4 weeks of fun in the morning!" James replied. I pulled off my shorts and tee-shirt and 4 pairs of eyes and 4 mouths dropped. I pulled them back on and blushed maybe I won't go for a swim? "No its fine England, just will take a bit of getting used to."

After my swim I went inside and slept and woke to 4 boys staring at me and my bag was open. It was hard to take Carlos seriously he had put one of my bras on his head and the others had not noticed yet. I raised an eyebrow at him and then he flipped it behind him to cover up as if nothing had happened. "James what are you typing? James give me the phone! JAMES!" Carlos chased James out the room and I heard I James scream "SENT!" Kendall chuckled and Logan just looked like he was not amused. "Your turn Logan" I joked and he ran out of the room and quickly returned on the ends of James and Carlos' arms. I laughed. "Is there a reason you are here? Or do you like to watch me sleep?"

"A bit of both!" Kendall winked. "No we came to say supper's ready" Logan said in a straight tone. I jumped up and hugged Logan and said "You have not changed at all" and laughed "well you have!"

"How have I changed?"

"Logan she landed off a plane 5 hours ago I don't think you should be nagging her right now."

"It is fine Kendall" I gave him a hug from behind and walked out of the room and spoke back to Logan "How have I changed?" and laughed. "Well for starters you wore a bikini and have things popping out of your chest."

"Logan you do not say that to girls!"

"It is fine James I go to an all-girls school in the UK so that is a compliment to me and BTW Logan you can call them boobs we are friends aren't we?"

"Yes we are! Sorry Sophia just nerves I guess" I hugged him again as Kendall and Carlos raced by.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is not the TV this the real guys! *Don't own BTR* Could be awkward again xD I have weird imagination :p **

My time at the lake was amazing Logan managed to flip off a trampoline and laughed because he had defined his mum. James managed to pick me up so if anyone wanted me they sent James and I was flung over his shoulder. (He was the tallest then, and he still does it now to me!) Carlos well never touched my bra again and we just had fun hanging out. Kendall it was harder for me we used to be best friends and we were starting all over again but I did not really want to get beaten up again.

One day we went to the beach and we were fooling around in the sea and Kendall dragged me under the water and I thrashed like a shark. It was fun until some creep nearby tried to take my bikini off. He never saw 4 boys coming attacking him. "That's what friends are for!" Logan smiled and hugged me. Carlos and James were getting ice creams while Logan was rock pooling. Kendall was watching and I took my chance and jumped on his back. "Hey? What was that for?"

"No reason I felt like it" I smiled and jumped down. Logan returned and was holding a crab. "Not near me please Logan!"

"Why Kendall, are you scared of crabs?"

"No just I don't want to touch it then eat my ice cream that's all."

"Yeah right you are scared Kendall!" James and Carlos returned with the ice creams and Logan teased and said "Kendall is scared of crabs!"

"Hahahahaha" James and Carlos said in union. I was just watching and laughing. Kendall though did not like that and threw his ice cream in Logan's face. "What was that for?" Logan was annoyed. "Well now I don't have me ice cream I can now hold the crab and put it down your pants!" He then snatched the crab and chased Logan.

"Sophia?"

"Yes Carlos?"

"What happened?"

"I am not sure what you mean Carlos?"

"He means why did we stop being friends? We were so close." James stepped in saving me from more confusion. "I know but I guess we were young and found it hard to keep going, but we are friends again now and I hope we will be for a long time!"

"Same just one other question, is that really the locket Kendall gave you when you left?" Kendall and Logan returned red and out of breathe. (Kendall won). "It is see" I opened and showed the 4 of them the 2 pictures inside. Kendall hugged me and said "I can't believe it you still have it! I thought that you threw it away!"

"Why would I do that? Remember what we said on my last day in the park?"

"Of course I do!" The others slowly walked away pretending to be busy. "Ok what did we say?" He looked up as he was thinking then said softly like we did that time ago "I will never forget you. You are so fun to be around and for 4 years we have played together every day without fail. I will never forget you as you are the only friend I can trust." I looked at him as tears came to my eyes "I can't believe you remember that!"


	10. Chapter 10

**This is not the TV this the real guys! *Don't own BTR***

On my last night in the states we all had a meal out. It was so much fun. The guys were comfortable around me and could act like guys they could even see me in my bikini without almost fainting or laughing.

When we got back I went to finish packing. Kendall came in to the room I had been crying slightly because I did not want to go back to England. "England what's the matter?" I wiped my eyes and smiled at him "Nothing, I just… I am going to miss you all so much again and it feels like before…" I started to cry a bit more. He pulled me in to a hug and took the things out of my hands and pulled me to the woods. We walked for a while in silence every now and then he would smile at me and I would force a smile through my tears.

We arrived in a clearing with a blanket and pop tarts. Like before he pushed me down and sat beside me looking up at the stars. "It's beautiful I am going to miss this and you!" I smiled at him. "I know it is, like you!" I sat up in shock "You think I am beautiful?"

"Err… umm…"

"Kendall?"

"Yes I do!"

"Why would you say that? Are you making a joke?"

"No oh god no!"

"Then why are you saying things like that to me? We are friends aren't we?"

"Yes we are!"

"Why then?" He stood up and put his hands behind his head muttering to himself. "Kendall!" I had a worried tone in my voice. "OKAY I love you!"


	11. Chapter 11

**This is not the TV this the real guys! *Don't own BTR***

I stared at him; I could not bring myself to say anything. I run off starting to cry. "Sophia wait, let's talk about this!" I ran past James and Logan fighting over a pool cue. They stopped and ran after me. I slammed the door in their faces. They pounded on the door. "Sophia what wrong tell us?"

"We are your friends!"

"Yes Logan we are friends but I don't want to tell you."

"Kendall what did you do?" I was listening through the door. "I might have told her I loved her…"

"James shut your mouth."

"Shut up Logan! Why would you tell her that on her last night dude it's not cool."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious there James". I heard them walk away.

"Sophia please open the door, we need to talk!"

"No, I don't want to talk to you!"

"Why not?" I did not reply. I felt mortified. I had so much going through my head. How will we ever be friends? I even took off the locket and pushed it under the door. I heard Kendall open it, he was crying softly both of our backs were to the door.

"Kendall I am sorry but I don't love you in the way you do, I love you as a friend"

"I understand."

"Do you really?"

"Yes, please take the locket back!" I opened the door both of our faces were red raw. He handed me the locket and I shut the door behind me. I put it on and finished packing.

In the morning when the taxi arrived. I was still saying my good byes. "Thank you Mrs S for having me I had a great time!"

"You're welcome dear!" I hugged her tightly. James pulled me over his shoulder and took me to Kendall. I did not want to talk to him, but I said to him "Thanks for inviting me…"

"You're welcome, will you forgive me?"

"I will let the 8 hour flight decide that for me." I walked off too Carlos and Logan who looked like they were going to cry. "Sophia forget about last night and think about the 4 weeks we had together. I will miss you again!"

"I will miss you too Carlos!" I gave him a big hug and held it tight because I never wanted to let go. "It will be hard for me to forget you know that!"

"I do know that but I also do know that you have known Kendall for such a long time and you should not throw that away."

"Aww Carlos…" I started to cry in his arms. "Oi what about me?"

"Logan… I will if you say boobs…"

"Bb….bb…"

"Hahaha close enough…" As I hugged him, James and Kendall walked over. James whispered in my ear "Can you send me a picture of you in the bikini?"

"James…No but there will be some on Facebook when I land."

"Close enough!" He hugged me then turned me to face Kendall again. "Bye England"

"Bye" I gave him a quick hug then I got in the cab. "Bye I will miss you guys again…" I started to cry and I could also see tears in their eyes. "Bye Sophia have a safe flight!"

"Thanks James" As I drove off I saw Kendall crying on his mums shoulder. That was not what I planned.


	12. Chapter 12- Kendall's POV

**This is not the TV this the real guys! *Don't own BTR***

I am a mess. I just lost a friend her flight lands soon when she goes online I will say sorry again and maybe she will have forgiven me. I thought it was the right thing to do. When I saw her creep up to James I realized how mature she was and over the rest of the time I fell in love by the second week at the beach I was so deeply in Love with her it was hard to keep it in.

When I got home again I checked my messages. Nothing, it had been 3 weeks she had spoken to all of them but me. None of them will tell me anything and it is her birthday soon and I got her something but I am scared she won't except it and just send it back or give it to one of her "_English" _friends that is why I am so nervous.

"Dude chill she will come round"

"You don't know that James!" I am frustrated as he says that every day and nothing ever happens. "Carlos quit it"

"Logan what am I doing wrong?"

"Chew with your mouth closed please…"

"Dude it is gross common can't you see Kendall is unhappy here…"

"Fine I will stop but James, Kendall is always upset at the moment I don't think me suddenly changing the way I eat will cheer him up."

"I am here you know!"

"Sorry man!"

"It's okay I am going to call her tonight"

"but I will be late over there? Her parents won't be too happy with you."

"Then I will call her now! I need to talk to her and she needs to face the music sometime, doesn't she Logan?"

"My opinion, no!"

"Kendall think about it if Sophia wanted to talk to you don't you think she would or called or something?"

"No Carlos, I was a fool and the fool e.g. me, always has to make the first move."

"Risky man think about it!"

"James I have done enough thinking I need to take action!"


	13. Chapter 13- Sophia's POV

**This is not the TV this the real guys! *Don't own BTR***

He called me. I do miss him and the other guys but I don't want to admit that to anyone yet. We did talk for a long time (can't imagine who paid the bill). He is my best friend after all I have forgiven him but I don't know if it was the right decision all of my friends told me I was a fool. I don't care I have my one and true best friend back.

He got me a really cute present for my birthday he joined textiles at his school and made me a quilt; he also got me a bracelet on it with a row of 3 little stars. While Carlos sent me tones of junk food currently hiding from my parents and friends, James got me a book called "My Summer Memories" It is so sweet I put pictures from the summer in there and in my thank you note I might have slipped in a picture of me in a bikini to keep him happy. Logan though got me a sketch pad and art tools he thinks I will use it well even though I don't think I am that good at art.

When I went back to school I felt strange after the summer. I saw none of my school friends because I was at the lake house and they forgot I existed as none of them sent me a message asking how I was. I feel so invisible at the moment. I can't wait to talk to Kendall again so this invisible feeling goes again.


	14. Chapter 14

**This is not the TV this the real guys! *Don't own BTR* **

My friend won tickets to a show and is dragging me with her. She said they are VIP. It is to a band called "Big Time Rush" not really heard them but my work had not flights for me so I could not say I had to work (I am a pilot). She won't stop talking about it she says they pick a girl and sing a song to her and she is praying that it is her I wish she would calm down it is just a concert…

At the concert I could not help thinking I had seen them before. I had seen picture and thought the same but not like this. One of them looked at me like I did at him and pointed at me like he recognised me it was strange and not long after that it was all 4 of them staring at me. All I was doing is praying that is was not me and just the girls around me.

That girl they sing to… Me! I was not thrilled, my friend will not be talking to me for a while I can feel it. When I got on the stage they looked at me, I looked at them. "Sophia is that you?" At this point it was awkward as they were meant to be singing to me but instead it was a reunion on stage? "Logan, it is you isn't it?"

"Wait Logan we need to sing get the band ready we can lose out on gigs if this continues…" The music started playing and we all sat down. **"****_Wait a minute before you tell me how was your day?_****"** James was singing to me. I couldn't remember what happened to us? I started to cry and I could tell that all of the guys were too.

After the show my friend was talking to me as we were on our way to the meet and greet area. "Spill… You know them? You told me you never heard of BTR? Explain!"

"Those friends I told you about from America?"

"The cute boys?"

"Them, yes well, I think it is them?"

"Are you serious this is huge! You can make us famous like them!"

"Melody calm down I have not spoken to them in years and the last time something like this happened it ended badly."

"Don't worry it will be fine this time."


	15. Chapter 15

**This is not the TV this the real guys! *Don't own BTR* **

When we arrived the guys ran and gave me a huge hug. "Sophia I can't believe it!"

"Me neither Carlos it is amazing, you were really good!"

"Thanks, much appreciated from you!" Logan said. "Hey England!" Kendall smirked at me. "America". The guys walked to my friend, Kendall walked towards me and kissed me on the cheek "I missed you!"

"Same here!" The room had gone silent and the guys were back to their usual ways of fooling around. Kendall and I did not really get a moment as James picked me up and threw me on the sofa.

Melody was getting jealous I could tell by the look in her eyes. I got up and said "Guys Melody is here to see you she won the competition I am her friend tonight."

"I see, well Melody come sit down and have a cookie…" Carlos gestured to the Sofa, she sat down and started blabbing her sole like she does, but I know she won't talk to me still.

Kendall came up to me "Come here for a second" he grabbed my hand like before and pulled me to a corner. "What do you do now?"

"Oh... Umm… I am a pilot. I don't think I need to ask you" I hugged him and he hugged me tight. I could tell that Logan was telling Melody what had happened as from the look in her eyes she was sad and angry that I did not tell her. "Listen when you are next in LA please come by!"

"I will be actually because I lost my job…"

"Ohh…"

"Kendall it is fine the airline went bust but because I am only just qualified I need to move somewhere where there are frequent flights so I can build up my air miles, know of any where I can stay?" I winked at him and he said "Live with us!"


	16. Chapter 16- Kendall's POV

**This is not the TV this the real guys! *Don't own BTR***

"I can't believe it. Sophia after so many years."

"Yes Kendall we get the point it is an 8 hour flight please sleep"

"Logan calm down we are all in shock, just watch yourself on TV" Logan turned over and watched TV. "James do you think she will fall in love with me this time?"

"Oh no not this again… James out"

"Carlos?"

"Kendall… give her time she has seen you once and you managed to get her to move in with us, think about your facts…"

"Helpful Carlos and James" James grunted he had fallen asleep. I looked out the window of the plane we had just left the coast of England.

When we landed I could not wait to get home. "How does he have so much energy after a flight? It happens every time"

"Shut up James I am happy and nothing can stop this feeling! I am off to get some things for her room and some job listings anyone want to join me?"

"I will if we get food?" Carlos smirked. "No thanks I need to unpack and I fancy a swim so see you back home?" Logan said and I turned to James "James?"

"I just don't want too sorry"

"It is for Sophia come have some heart."

"I will pick her up, there you go I have contribution I am out!"

"Ignore James, Kendall you know he gets like this when he flies."

When we returned James was in his room sleeping and Logan was in the kitchen eating. Carlos jumped on the coach and put a film on. "Dude you saw that on the plane?"

"I know Logan but it is a good film!"

"Really?"

"Yes!" I left as that was getting awkward. I went upstairs to see if James was really asleep or playing video games. He grunted so he was asleep again, I walked on to the spare room. I placed the décor I got and made the bed. James walked in "Dude you have 3 weeks before she comes why such a rush?"

"I don't know I guess I think I will lose the things…"

"No"

"No? James what are you talking about?"

"You feel in love with her once don't think it won't happen again."

"James, I have never not been in love with her so that is rubbish!"


	17. Chapter 17-Sophia's POV

**This is not the TV this the real guys! *Don't own BTR***

I was leaving in 2 days for LA and barley packed. Melody came over to help. "Edward is still in love you by the way…"

"Well I don't love him, he was a jerk over a year ago and I broke up with him. I still can't believe he is not over me?"

"I know he is taking it really bad, please can I come and visit you?" She crawled over to me with shoes in her hands and gave me the cheesiest grin. "I don't know yet, I need to settle in with 4 guys first and they need to settle to me and it is their home, give it a month or 2 okay!" I smiled at her because I knew I just broke one of her dreams. "Melody?"

"Yes"

"Do you think I am rushing I saw them 2 weeks ago for the first time in years?"

"I do but it is not like you met them for the first time 2 weeks ago, you were 6 and from what you told me I wish I had a best friend like Kendall back then!" I leaned in to hug her as a way to see thank you.

I landed in LA and I called for a taxi but when I got outside I saw a sign with my name on it and holding it was James and he winked when he saw me. I went over and gave him a hug. "How was your flight?"

"It was alright strange not being in control though." He chuckled and picked up my bags. We walked to a stretch of road round the corner and there were 3 identical cars. "Any reason for 3 cars?"

"Oh the Paparazzi followed me here so I got 2 more cars for a decoy." All I could do was laugh. He directed me to the one in the middle and he placed my bags in the boot. "We are going along the beach if that is okay with you?"

"I don't mind" I smiled as James drove away with the other cars following.

"Wake up… Sophia…" I sat up and he was beaming at me. "Welcome to your new home!" Logan came running and opened my door while James got my bags. "Good to see you Sophia!"

"Great to see you Logan! Where's Carlos and Kendall?"

"Carlos is on his way down and I believe Kendall said "Come find me?" Whatever that means?" He winked at me and gestured me inside. As soon as I walked in the doorway I got picked up and swung round by Carlos. "Sophia glad you made it!"

"Hiya Carlos can't believe I am here!"

"Me too, gonna be great with you here."

"Thanks!" I kissed him on the cheek and he blushed. "I am going to watch a movie want to join me?"

"Let me put Sophia's bags away then I will, as long it is not what I think it is" James raised an eye brow. Logan whispered to me "Carlos is obsessed with Wall.e at the moment since the flight we are hoping it will pass." I laughed and started to look round.

I saw from the corner of my eye a flash of movement from upstairs. It could not be Carlos he is watching TV and Logan is getting drinks. James walked past me and up the stairs and I followed. I peered in to each of the rooms and could tell whose was whose instantly. Logan's first, followed by Carlos. I then heard whispering coming from the room at the end of the corridor. James walked out and said "You ready?" he winked and went in to his room.


	18. Chapter 18

**This is not the TV this the real guys! *Don't own BTR***

I opened the door and walked in to the room it was perfect. There was a terrace, a double bed and a huge wardrobe. The room had little décors and the bed was beautifully made. I turned around to see Kendall sitting on the window seat smiling at me. I walked over to him and he hugged me tightly. "So glad you are finally here! That has been the longest 3 weeks of my life!" I laughed and hugged him again. "I love the room thank you. Was it all you or did you hire someone?" James butted in "HIM, he would not leave it alone!"

"JAMES" Kendall lobed a throw pillow at him. James laughed tossed it back to me then went away again. "Want help unpacking?"

"If you don't mind?" I smiled at him and he smiled back.

Later in the evening we were all down watching TV. Carlos jumped up "I fancy pizza…" I had not eaten since the flight and only just realised "Can you order me one please I will pay."

"No Sophia, you don't need to pay I am ordering so I pay that is how it works." He smiled at me then grabbed his keys and went out to get the food. Kendall sat up crossed his legs and looked at me. "So I need to know what has been going on, it has been so long!"

"Same here, you guys are now a famous band and I well I fly planes for a living."

"But that is really cool you get paid to go on vacation isn't that a good thing?"

"I guess it is James but you are on your own most of the time, and I mainly did small flights so did not stay overnight as often." Logan came in and sat down on the floor by me and Kendall; James walked over and sat next to me. I honestly thought it was going to be awkward living with them but 3 hours in and it was fine.

Carlos came back with the food and a cake. "To welcome you to the house." I smiled and gave him a hug. Logan served the food and we sat outside watching the sunset glisten off the surface of the pool. James cleared the plates and Logan went to get the cake. Carlos was talking to Kendall and all I was doing was staring the summer breeze was in my hair and there was a glow on all of our faces from the fire pit. Once James and Logan returned we sat and chatted about our summer memories. I then rushed off and got in my bikini to wind them up. I jumped in the pool and they all stared with mouths open like before it was fun but getting a bit awkward. I got out of the pool then Kendall got up and pushed me back in, I swam away fast but he was already in the water chasing me. "If I win you have to carry me back to my bedroom!"

"Deal but what if I win…?"

"You still do!" I smirked and kept on swimming but he grabbed my foot and pulled me under. When I came up Carlos yelled "Sophia won!" and the other guys were laughing. Kendall helped me out of the pool then carried me up to my room.


	19. Chapter 19

**This is not the TV this the real guys! *Don't own BTR***

I had been living with the guys for about 2 months and things were going great, I had a stable job and we had similar hours to each other so the house was either full or empty. I had come so close with the guys it was unreal. They treated me like one of them until they saw me in a bikini or bra then it was another matter but at least Carlos was not putting them on his head like before.

One Day I got up and there was a note "urgent meeting at studio if you need us call and we can send a car to get you K, J, C, L xox" I had never really been on my own before and I had the day off so I went and got some food and I was planning on making them dinner. My phone rang and it was Kendall "Hey we are on our way home now."

"Okay thanks for letting me know, I hope you are hungry I just cooked…" I heard Carlos scream with excitement and James took the phone and said "We are thanks, Kendall just froze because he thinks you can't cook" He laughed and Kendall shouted back "I don't just… thought you might of set the place on fire that is all…" I laughed and ended the call.

After we ate one by one everyone went to bed except me and Kendall we were a little bit tipsy and James was just swimming before bed. Kendall called me in to the water and he started thrashing around. He then swam under me and grabbed my waist and pulled me under. He kissed me and I kissed back. It must have been the alcohol, James was staring and when we rose, his hands were pressed against me cheeks and mine were running through his wet hair. James splashed us to stop and we just giggled. James then took me and put me to bed as he knew I was drunk. He placed me in my bed and pulled the covers over me. Kissed me on the forehead then left the room. Later on I felt movement in my room I turned around and there was Kendall staring at me.


	20. Chapter 20

**This is not the TV this the real guys! *Don't own BTR***

"Why are you in here?" I yelled shocked. "Umm… I needed to see you." His eyes were glistening in the moon light. I had no idea what to say. I had feelings for him. We were so close I did not want to ruin it. The other guys had noticed it too, I think.

"Kendall, I think I have feelings for you…"

"You do? Well the thing is I do too. Ever since the gig I have…"

"Is it wrong?"

"No why should it be? We have known each other so long it can only be right, can't it?"

"I guess it can but what if it ends badly or when I go back to the UK how will we keep it up?"

"I don't know?"

"Night Kendall!" I turned over and went back to sleep. I could tell Kendall had gone back to his room.

I got woken up by Melody messaging me, I was badly hung-over from the night before and it was not what I needed. I went to see what was up. "We have a major problem…"


	21. Chapter 21

**This is not the TV this the real guys! *Don't own BTR***

"What? You know it is 7am here?"

"Yes but it is really important, Edward has gone looking for you…" I stopped I had no idea what to say, I screamed and Logan came running in toothpaste foaming from his mouth. He had a worried look on his face. "Logan I am fine, just a shock" he nodded then went away. "You can't be serious?"

"He knows you are living with 4 guys and is not happy, someone I don't know who told him I promise it was not me as I don't talk to him."

"Okay so is he in LA?"

"Not yet his flight leaves in an hour but then he has to find you in the whole of LA so it gives you time."

"Alright… thanks for letting me know I think I better tell the guys and get rid of this hangover Bye Mel."

"Bye I am so sorry Sophia."

My head was pounding and not just from last night. I walked past Kendall's room and saw the door was ajar. I had never really been in the guy's rooms to give them their space but I saw guitars sitting in the corner. I went in to have a look; his room had a similar layout to mine and was just as messy. I picked up one of the guitars and sat down on his bed and started strumming some chords that were in my head. Kendall's head peered round the door and he smirked. "Why are you playing one of our songs?"

"Oh was I? I did not know I was just strumming, I had to leave my guitar behind that's all."

"You sound scared don't be!" He winked and walked to get a guitar for himself, I stood up and his jaw dropped; I was only wearing a bra and shorts… I bent down and pulled on of his tee-shirts on and he then laughed. "Be careful that is my favourite" I laughed and said "well it is now mine." It smelt like him and it comforted me after my shock. He sat next to me and played the chords, I joined in then he started to sing **"If I ruled the world, I'd throw all the money in the air like confetti. If I ruled the world, every house got a DJ and a backyard party. And I'd break all the borders down, when I shake the ground." **

**"If I ruled the world, I'd dream out loud!**" James was standing in the doorway with sleep in his eyes. "Guys it is 7:15 any reason to wake me up on a SATURDAY?"

"Sorry James it was my fault I started playing and Kendall followed…"

"It does not matter, I am surprised you are even awake after last night." He winked and went down stairs. "I need to tell you all something so can you come with me?"

"Sure." He had a look in his eyes like he was worried, but I was about to worry him…


	22. Chapter 22

**This is not the TV this the real guys! *Don't own BTR***

When we arrived down stairs James was beating eggs and Logan was sitting on the counter with a bowl of cereal. "Where is Carlos?" I asked when we walked in. "He is just having a shower, why?" Logan asked. "I need to tell you all something..." they all stared at me with a worried look like Kendall did. Carlos walked in and when he saw our faces his slowly turned. "I got a message from Melody this morning, there is a problem…"

"Well what is it?" the worry in their faces was getting too much for me to handle. "There is this guy who used to date me, and he is crazy, I broke up with him over a year ago and he is still in love me" I took a deep breath and continued "He is leaving in an hour to come and find me to take me home…"

"This is your home now!"

"I know Carlos that is why I am telling you, he is a real nut job I met him in a bar and he told me he loved me on our second date and then he did something horrible to me so I dumped him and it began. All he knows is that I live in LA with 4 guys…"

Once I had finished I walked away and went to my room I wanted to be alone. Logan came in and sat on the floor beside me. "Want to make him really jealous?" He winked at me. I forced a smile through my tears, "Logan that can make him go even more mad… he is coming to take me "_home" _so I think you and me being silly will make things worse…" he chuckled and said "just an idea… I really came here to tell you we have to go to a signing and Kendall is insisting you come, as if you were right his flight will be coming in, in around an hour…"

"Alright can I clear myself up though?"

"No…" James was in the doorway and smirking to himself… "Yes of course, see you in 20 minutes?"

"Yes." He kissed me on the forehead and on his way out slapped James' arm. I washed my face but I did not want to take Kendall's tee-shirt off I pulled on some jeans and then went in to his room and found a hoodie to wear, I wanted to hide myself just in case. It smelt like him again and that was comforting. In the car I was crying softly and Kendall took my hand and stared in to my eyes as if he was saying everything will be fine.

When we arrived, the others got out first and then we drove to another entrance to hide me away from the crowd. Kendall came with me and took me to where the signing was taking place and there was a chair next to where he was going to sit. "I can't sit next to you, what about the fans…" He smiled "it will be fine, just smile and take the hood down and nothing will happen." He kissed my cheek and I hugged him. The others arrived and hugged me as they were sitting down. "5 minutes, you boys ready?" their manager said. I felt sick and nervous Kendall was holding my hand, but soon as the doors opened and the line was forming everyone was staring at me. "You promised…" I was holding back tears. "Sophia, it is because you have never been seen before by the public." Carlos was smiling at me as the first fan came with her CD. The music was blasting from the speakers and the song me and Kendall were singing before started to play. I could see he was singing along to the song and he looked at me "Only 1 more hour, then it will be done and we can go home." Wow 3 hours had passed and nothing had gone wrong the girls were sweet and said hi to me thinking nothing of it like I was a competition winner or something.

It was the last few girls left when one of them asked who I was James replied, "She is just a friend of ours."

"I tweet you every day waiting for you too reply and you have some random bitch sitting next to you!"

"She is not a random girl" Kendall yelled back. "Then who is she?"

"She is an old school friend…"

"Well…" security were arriving at the scene I was mortified; I was a bitch to their fans. I got up and whispered sorry to the guys and left the building. I was sitting in the car and I was joined by someone. "Come back please she is gone now…" A single tear fell down my cheek Kendall took me by the hand and we walked while he was hugging me. He kissed me on my head and when we walked back in. I sat down and there were only 3 people left.


	23. Chapter 23

**This is not the TV this the real guys! *Don't own BTR* This is a little violent I'm not sure.**

When we arrived home I walked off. No one followed me. I was in the garden and I was out if sight from the house. Someone put a hand over my mouth and covered my eyes. I tried screaming but it didn't work, neither did biting. I could taste the blood from my bites and my feet were beginning to hurt, my flip flops had fallen off and my feet were dragging along the ground. When we finally stopped I felt we were in the under growth but not sure if we were still in the garden. "Edward what the hell, leave me alone" I yelled and he grabbed my wrist as I tried to run away. "I love you, come home with me please!"

"No I am happy here, I have a stable job and I am with friends."

"I was not asking you, I am telling you now! We are leaving!" My phone was vibrating in my bra… It was Kendall I pressed the answer button so he could hear what was going on. Edward grabbed my other hand and every time I struggled his grip got tighter. I was screaming and crying hoping Kendall could hear me and come find me.

"Those guys are jerks you met them once and moved in with them are you crazy?"

"No, these are my friends from when I lived in America as a child. I have known them longer than you have known me, and you say you "_Love" _me then why are you making me unhappy and not caring about what I feel?"

"They don't know how to look after you!"

"And you do? You just kidnapped me?"

"SOPHIA!"

"WHERE ARE YOU?" The guys were looking for me I felt a little bit of relief and light headed my hands were both really pale and I could no longer feel my fingers. "Please let go I think I am going to faint…"

"PLEASE SOPHIA!" I was screaming and tears falling down rapidly. "OMG SOPHIA ARE YOU OKAY?" Carlos came into view and then James came running. I could not reply I felt so ill. The colour had drained from my face and body.

The next thing I knew was that my hands were free and I collapsed to the ground. I could not hold my own body weight. Kendall had punched Edward so hard he had fallen and let go of my hands. Logan picked me up but I could barely stand and he was not the strongest of the guys. Kendall was yelling and thrashing at Edward, whose nose was bleeding. He got up and said "I will be back!" He had a crazed look in his eye and ran off. James picked me up and we started walking back home. I fainted in his arms. Carlos was panicking about the security of the house and was calling everyone we knew. Kendall was walking behind us slowly and he had tears streaming down his face. James put me in my bed and left me.


	24. Chapter 24- Kendall's POV

**This is not the TV this the real guys! *Don't own BTR* This is a bit dramatic xD **

There was a fire. We were all outside coughing but we realized the Sophia was not there. The fire department had not arrived yet and I was getting worried the flames were getting bigger. I got up and all 3 of them tried to hold me back but it was not worth it. I broke free of their hold and ran in, the fire had not got upstairs yet but the smoke was so think and black I could not see where I was going but I knew if I just go to the end of the corridor I would find her. I got in there and she was lying still. Exactly as James had left her earlier. I heard the sirens from outside I had not much time. I cradled her and run out the house. I was coughing and spluttering I collapsed to the ground hugging her lifeless body. Her face was so perfect I did not want to lose her. I could not find her heartbeat. The others came and knelt by us and hugged me and her. I never wanted to let us go, our family had been torn apart and all of my bad memories came flashing before me.

In the ambulance I was placed on a stretcher and all I wanted was to hold her hand but they would not let me. I was still coughing really badly and everything went blank.


	25. Chapter 25

**This is not the TV this the real guys! *Don't own BTR***

I woke up in the hospital 3 days later. I kept my eyes closed. There were nurses talking. "He is cute…"

"_HE_ is in a coma…"

"I know but he is also a hero, that girl would of died if he did not go and get her!" Sophia was still alive thank god I missed her so much. I pressed the nurse button and 2 more nurses rushed in. I sat up , they looked puzzled… "How much did you hear?" said the first nurse. "Enough… Can I see my friends please?"

"Sure sir what are their names?"

"James Maslow, Carlos Pena, Logan Henderson and Sophia Jenkins."

"We will look in to it; a doctor is on his way to check on you."

"Thank you" I said gratefully. They all left the room and I was on my own. I missed her I wanted to see her. I hope if the guys come she will be there. I needed to see her face.

"Mr Schmidt…"

"Yes"

"Your friends are already here and are on their way." I was confused why? Unless… No I could not think that. The nurse walked out and then entered the guys. "Dude great to see you up!"

"Same here, can you let me know what happened please and where is Sophia?" James sat down and Carlos looked at Logan. "Well… the fire was started by Edward. He covered the area with oil and set it alight in hope that Sophia would come home with him if there was nowhere else for her to go. He is also still in LA and on the run…" There was a long pause and Carlos took over from Logan. "Sophia is here and in intensive care… we were just visiting her then to see you when we got the call that you were up." He forced a smile and I started tearing up. "I need to see her!"

"No Kendall… I don't think you can cope man… it is really hard." James was starting to cry too. A nurse came in and seeing 4 guys crying was not the best thing to see. "Err… Mr Schmidt the doctor says you need to stay in one more night and if there are no more problems, then you can go home."

"Please can I go and see my friend I need to see her…"

"Sorry sir I am afraid you are not allowed hospital policy." She walked out and I was destroyed inside.

When I got out of hospital I went straight to her room and grabbed one of her shirts and collapsed on her bed. James came in and tried to get me out of the room as it was not good for me. I went downstairs still holding her shirt and laid face down on the couch. "I have never seen him like this before?"

"When she left it was bad… but this, wow"

"It comes with age…"


	26. Chapter 26- Sophia's POV

**This is not the TV this the real guys! *Don't own BTR***

I woke up and I was in a strange place. Someone was holding my hand tightly and I did not want to let go. It took me some time to realise that I was in the hospital and the person who was holding my hand was Kendall, he was snoring gently so I didn't want to wake him. I was hungry and as I moved slightly in bed his grip got tighter so I tried to not move again. I looked at my wrists there were faint marks from where Edward had constricted my wrists, was the only way I could describe it. I leant over to call a nurse I needed to know so much, what happened? And what the date was? I just wanted to talk to someone familiar to me.

When the nurse arrived she seemed relieved that I was up. "How are you feeling?"

"Umm… I don't really know… Can I talk to my friends?"

"Of course they are here they are in the lobby as visiting hours are not open yet but I think we can let it slip."

"Okay thank you" She smiled at me and then walked out. 10 minutes later I saw the beaming faces of my best friends. They came and gave me a huge hugs and sat down. "Can you please tell me what happened?" They all looked at each other none of them wanted to tell me. James got up "Well… Logan…"

"Real mature James… I don't really know how to start... After you passed out James took you in and put you in your room and we left you. We all went to bed and at 3 in the morning there was a fire." I gasped I had no idea it would be like that. He continued "Edward started it…"

"But he is going to trial so you don't need to worry about him" Carlos interrupted. "As I was saying… because you had passed out you did not wake up to the alarm. Kendall went in to get you. We thought the worst because you did not have a heartbeat at one point. We all went to the hospital but us 3 only had to stay overnight because of the smoke and the house. Kendall because he went in to the fire stayed longer and was out cold for longer… He woke up 10 days ago and ever since has not left you side."

"I have been in a coma for almost 2 weeks? No." I started crying and James came and sat next to me on the bed. "Sophia you are fine now no need to worry it was not just the fire that did it to you it was Edward too… When you passed out it was due to no blood going around your body so that was mainly to blame and the fire just added to the problems." I hugged him and James kissed me on the forehead and stayed next to me. We chatted about normal stuff to cheer me up, but it did not really work.

The guys had gone to get drinks and food, when the doctor came in. "Good to see you up."

"Thank you, how much longer do I have to be here?"

"A few more days, just because the circulation in your body is not back to normal we have to wait till it is, try walking around a bit to bring the blood to your legs and feet."

"Okay, thank you." He smiled at me checked my blood works and walked out. I was alone again. I leant over to give Kendall a kiss on his forehead but he moved his head and he kissed my lips. It was amazing, he was soft and gentle. He let go of my hand and put his on my waist and they slowly rode up my body, mine were in his hair and round the back of his neck. We did not stop until we heard a cough coming from the doorway. James was standing there in shock. "You…Him…Wait a second…When?"

"A second ago." Kendall chuckled. Logan and Carlos came in laughing and saw Kendall beaming and staring into my eyes. They smiled and asked what the doctor said. Once I told them they told me their big news. "Our album is coming out soon…"

"Really I can't wait to hear it now can I get a preview?"

"Not now… When you get home there is a surprise for you." Logan and Carlos both got texts, they faces dropped "we need to go to the studio one of the songs jumped on our vocals so we have to go." They both got up and gave me a hug and a kiss. It was only Kendall, James and me. "I need to go to the bathroom…" I sat up and tried to slip my legs from the covers so they hung over the side of the bed. It took time but I got there James was smirking and Kendall was standing up ready to catch me for when I would fall. I did fall. He caught me and then he walked me to the bathroom and James snuck up and started to play with the bed… When I had finished Kendall hugged me and whispered "I am sorry for everything I have ever done but I want to fix this."

"There is nothing to fix Kendall, I am fine now everything is okay and in 2 days I will be back home and…" He put a finger to my lips then kissed me.


	27. Chapter 27

**This is not the TV this the real guys! *Don't own BTR***

I stepped out of the car and saw for myself what had happened. I started to cry and Kendall comforted me. "There is no damage inside it is just the walls and windows outside…" He kissed me and then carried me in. Everyone was in the kitchen waiting for me to arrive Carlos had baked a cake and Logan made home-made pizza from scratch. James jumped up and put party hats on our heads then said "You ready for your surprise?" He winked and we followed the guys to the back of the house.

The surprise was a stage… They had turned the den in to a mini studio for me. There were bean bags on the floor and old retro games in the corner. Logan and Carlos placed the food down on a tabled while Kendall placed me in a bean bag. "Part 2 of your surprise is a song I wrote last week when…"

"Dude…"

"I hope you like it" Kendall beamed at me then pressed a remote and music started to play. He began to sing "I don't know why you get so insecure, I wish you could see what I see when you're looking in the mirror, and why won't you believe me when I say that to me you get more beautiful every day." After the song I felt like crying and Kendall came up to me and said "You are my Cover Girl and don't forget it." He kissed me and the others came down and we just hung out. We had not been all together and laughing in such a long time it was amazing.

After all the food was gone we were all watching TV I was leaning on Kendall's lap and he was stroking my hair. We were watching a funny movie but I didn't feel much like laughing. I got up and started walking to bed when a hand came to took me to a different room. He kissed me and pushed me on to the bed. "I don't feel ready…"

"That's fine." He smiled at me and pulled the covers back. We got under and cuddled all night.


	28. Chapter 28

**This is not the TV this the real guys! *Don't own BTR***

I woke up happy for the first time in days (considering 5 days ago I was still in a coma). Kendall's arms were wrapped around me all night and I held my hands on top of his. I still was coughing badly from the fire but I didn't mind I was with Kendall and I was happy nothing could break my good mood. "Morning Cover Girl" he whispered in my ear. "Morning" I smiled at him and he leaned behind me to check the time. It was 11am and we could not hear a sound from the rest of the house. We were alone, I had a text from Logan "Gone to the beach, when you love birds eventually wake up are you going to come join us?"

"Come on!" I sat up "let's go, I want to go to the beach!"

"Anything for you!" He smiled at me and then kissed me as I got up.

As I left the room I stole one of his tee-shirts and went and got ready in my room I had a new bikini so I put it on and pulled Kendall's tee-shirt over top and pulled on a random pair of shorts. I grabbed a bag and towel and my shades and Kendall was waiting there for me. "Can I drive please? I want to see if I can remember how?" Kendall and laughed and threw the keys to me. I put my things in the boot of the car and sat at the wheel. I drove slowly at first. The top was down and I could feel the breeze in my hair and it was amazing to be outside again. "Come on put it in to gear…" Kendall was smirking at me. "But we are here now?" He kissed me and jumped out of the car to get the door for me. I was not all to my feet as I would like to be but I did not mind I had Kendall to catch me when I fall.

"Ahh you made it!" James picked me up and swung me around. When he put me down Kendall took my hand and we followed James down the beach. "We found a spot where no one can disturb us after lately I think we needed it." He smiled at us and said "So… what did you 2 get up too last night? You were very quiet.." He winked and Kendall replied "We cuddled that's all."

"Explains it!" We arrived and Logan was asleep and Carlos was on the phone. We sat down and Carlos got off the phone and hugged us. "You won't believe what I just got told!"


	29. Chapter 29

**This is not the TV this the real guys! *Don't own BTR***

"Carlos tell us! Logan wake up Carlos has some news!" Logan yawned and said "Well hello to you too!" Everyone was laughing then Carlos started to look impatient. "Sorry man, you were saying?"

"Thank you James, We are…" He took such a long pause I thought I was going to die. "HURRY UP!" We all chanted "Okay, Okay… We are going on a tour!"

"Are you kidding?"

"Epic man!"

"The best thing it is our tour not the shows no fair dates proper stadiums and it will be our own music not from the show!"

"Well that is great news Carlos I am so proud of you guys!" I leaned in to Kendall and he kissed my cheek and I rested my head on his chest. It was warm and I liked the feeling of his gentle breathing in my ear.

Later in the afternoon James was surfing, Logan and Carlos went for a walk and it was just Kendall and me. We were both resting when a shadow comes over our faces and we both look up. "Why are you here?" Kendall looked cross Edward was staring down on us. "I came because I heard you were in a coma…"

"Aww thanks for caring; now you can go…"

"Not you I wish _you_ stayed down longer, I was talking to Sophia!"

"Well you caused most of it not the fire… I could not walk for days… I was out for 2 weeks."

"Well now you are better we can go back to England."

"No I don't want to go back to England this is my home, why can't you see that?"

"No you belong in England, you were born there and lived there most of your life!"

"Yes you are right, but then I came here, Kendall was my first ever friend and you met me in a bar… I have a home here, I have a job here I have a boyfriend here!"

"WHAT? You have a boyfriend?"

"ME!" Kendall was enjoying this and was smirking to himself Logan and Carlos were coming into view. "I don't believe you; you are just winding me up…"

"Ayoo Lovebirds" Logan teased. "Kiss then…"

"Shall we?"

"Lets" I replied. Kendall moved in and so did I. It was our most passionate kiss yet, I felt his tongue dancing in my mouth and I was getting a little aroused by the kiss. It all ended when I got a slap. "Oww…" the next thing I know is Carlos is on the phone and Logan and Kendall had pinned down Edward. James was returning and saw me bleeding. He ran dropping his surf board to get to my aid. He switched positions with Kendall who was now stoking my hair and holding a tissue to my face to control the bleeding.

In a matter of minutes the police had arrived. Edward was arrested for the fire and putting me in hospital. I felt bad. He did used to be a good friend but something had gone wrong. Kendall could tell I was upset because he pulled me into a hug. "I think we should go home now." It was late and the sun was setting, it was a great day except the incident but it got me thinking about 1 thing I was leaving to go back to the UK in 4 months, I didn't think the guys remembered at all.


	30. Chapter 30

**This is not the TV this the real guys! *Don't own BTR***

The atmosphere at home had improved because the excitement for the tour had hit. I still needed to talk to Kendall about when I leave so when I told Kendall I needed to talk to him he just took my hand we went to the garden. He took me deep in to the garden to a secret place I had never seen before. There was a small gazebo that looked over the whole of LA. It was stunning. "Why have you never told me about this place before?"

"I don't really know, besides me you are the only other person who has been here. I usually come here to write and to be alone. I wrote Cover Girl here for you when you were in the hospital." I could see tears forming in his eyes and I did not want to tell him, but I had too. He sat down and I was leaning on his chest like I always did.

"Kendall, what are we going to do when I go back to England?"

"I don't know… I have been thinking this for a while now and just was hoping that it would not come up."

"Me too but it was only a part time thing that is what we decided, isn't it?"

"I don't really remember what we said?"

"All I remember is that I needed to build up my air miles like I did and now you are going on tour and I would never get to see you because I would not be able to work as well as be on tour with you." Tears started to fall down my cheeks and Kendall's phone started to ring, it was James. Kendall just left it. "So what do we do, break up so I can go on tour that is not fair on you."

"No, I don't want to end it with you, you have made me the most happy I have ever been in such a long time and I can't lose you again…"

"I go on tour, you move back to the UK when the tour is done I come and pick you up after a mini vacation and you permanently live with me in LA not to build up air miles to be a couple and live together with our friends."

"Yes but my family is in the UK and it will be such a big move I would have to either sell everything or bring it all with me…"

"We can sort that out when we get there."

"Kendall I am not sure… can I sleep on it?"

"Yes… that is a good idea." Now both of our phones were ringing… "Way to kill a moment huh…" We both answered them.

"James what is the matter I am with Sophia."

"Sorry man but we are needed at the studio and bring Sophia they want her too, it is about the beach yesterday…"

"We are on our way okay"

"See ya man…" Kendall hung up and so did I it was Carlos telling me the same thing. "I don't want to leave…"

"Me too, I will carry you, then, we can come back when we are done."

"Deal" I smiled as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. "I was expecting this to be more graceful…" He kissed my cheek, "We can't be too romantic before we go I have something planned…"


	31. Chapter 31

**This is not the TV this the real guys! *Don't own BTR* This is a little sexual but not very Skip if you want this part isn't that important xD **

"Okay how do I put it? Yesterday looked bad, you bloody nose, Carlos panicking and Logan with James sitting on some guy…Explain!"

"Well the some guy is the freak that set fire to our home, he put Sophia in hospital and when he saw us kissing he slapped Sophia."

"The police were after him already we were just making sure that he did not get away…"

"Thank you Kendall and Carlos… But you do need to be more careful as far as we know there were no pictures taken I only know because the police called… But in lighter news congratulations Sophia and Kendall you are a really cute couple and we are going to keep this a secret until after the tour if this is still there…"

"Umm… Thanks I think."

"Now go, I have to finish with tour prep…" As we left the studio I looked at Kendall he had a worried look in his eye "You sill up for later then?"

"I am if you are?" He smiled back at me and once we got back home he carried me off to our special place.

The sun was setting and we were lying down watching it set. Kendall started to kiss my neck and I started to moan slightly. As he touched my skin and I started to tremble I was getting aroused and was holding him tight. I started to pull his shirt off. Our kissing started to get rougher and harder. Our heart rates were rising fast, he started to pull my top off still kissing he had one of his hands in my hair and the other was unhooking my bra. I had my hands placed on his chest rubbing it. I was sitting on his lap and my bra fell it was the first time he had seen my boobs, but he was not looking, his eyes were either closed or staring in to mine. I could see the passion in his green eyes and I knew I loved him. I could feel his erection through his shorts and I was getting wet. We both stood up still kissing and pulled each other's shorts down, the bulge of his erection was still growing and we were both getting breathless. We had not taken many breaks for breathing and we slowly sat down again. His hands started to touch my bare skin and I was shaking. "Don't be scared" he whispered in to my ear. The sun had almost gone down at this point and vision was poor but we did not care we had each other and that was all I needed right now. His hands moved from my hair to my breasts and he started to stroke them he was gentle and always making sure I was comfortable. My hand slipped inside his boxers and I started to rub Kendall moaned and then I felt pleasure from him. I moaned and we continued to kiss. The next morning we both woke up to the sunrise and looked in to each other's eyes. They were more beautiful in this light.


	32. Chapter 32- Kendall's POV

**This is not the TV this the real guys! *Don't own BTR***

Wow last night was amazing she was so calm and perfect. I still had to face the guys though. We got dressed again and we walked to the house and James was in the kitchen "Morning…" He winked and Logan walked in "You were a busy boy last night…" Sophia was blushing and we both went upstairs. "Is that going to happen every time because I like it a little bit they make you uncomfortable…" She laughed and jumped on top of me and we fell back on to the couch. I can't believe I am with her, since I was 13 I have been in love with her and now we are together and it's unreal.

She was even learning our songs on the guitar. She was perfect but when she had to leave for work it was hard I was worrying about her, it was the first time since she had been out of hospital but she did look sexy in her uniform and not slutty like air hostesses the funny thing is she always packs sneakers with her because she hates heels that I think it's cute. I waved her goodbye and almost skipped into the living room I was so happy. I turned the TV on and it was us but I couldn't care. "Kendall… you hate watching us so why are you?"

"Logan I am in a too good of mood to care right now."

"Until we get the call "We have lost contact with Sophia's flight and we are fearing the worst, sorry for your loss"" Carlos was laughing and I kicked him. I don't want to think that… "It is rare for that to happen Kendall, so ignore him." James said with a mouth full of popcorn. "Wanna join us we are watching all of the Harry Potter films back to back?"

"Sure sounds fun…" I went and grabbed a box of pop tarts and sat down with the guys. It felt weird without Sophia here we always watched TV with her and it has been a while since it was just us at the house alone.

When she arrived home I did not notice as she snuck upstairs to change before she came down. All she was wearing was my clothes and she came and sat on my lap. She whispered in my ear "I am wearing no underwear…" she winked and started eating a pop tart teasing me. We were only 4 films in and she was enjoying the film but I was getting horny… She covered her face in the graveyard scene I could smell her hair and it was perfect. It was a dark brown and just longer than her shoulders and she had a fringe like when we were kids. When the film ended she got up to get a drink and I followed her. I started kissing her neck because I knew it was her weak point and she started to moan. "Go upstairs and not in the kitchen… the food is in there!" Carlos yelled. "Stop it; I want to watch the films Kendall when they are done. I have not seen the last one yet and I missed the first 3." She gave me her puppy eyes so I stopped, I hate when she does that because I always break. "Look only a few more hours…" She winked and left the room.


	33. Chapter 33- Sophia's POV

**This is not the TV this the real guys! *Don't own BTR***

I went to the bathroom before I re-joined the guys I felt uncomfortable even though I was in baggy clothes, probably because I was flying all day… I sat on the sofa and enjoying the movie and Kendall was stroking my hair like usual and Carlos and James mimicked us (James being me…) It was funny but Kendall did not find it funny. "Dude it is just a bit of fun calm down, look Sophia finds it funny why can't you?" After that he seemed to be in a bad mood I hate it when he is in a bad mood 1. Because he stopped stroking my hair. 2. I was not allowed a pop tart any more (Silly reason I know but I really like them).

When we got to the sixth film he seemed to have cheered up because he was getting irritated and wanted to go upstairs with me. "Kendall I am watching the films please."

"Fine England." It had been a while since he had called me that he tended to call me Cover Girl more recently. I then felt something behind me. "OMG KENDALL!" I leapt up, "why did you do that?"

"Dude what you do?"

"Mind your own business" He snapped. "No" I said "he looked down my trousers…" I stormed off and went to my room.

"Sophia, please come back downstairs."

"Sorry Carlos, I am not in the mood to watch TV right now..."

"Okay" He said and walked over to where I was sitting and gave me a hug. "Kendall is sorry you know."

"Yeah I do, but I am just angry that he would do it and in front of you. No offence."

"None taken it would have ruined our friendship…" I laughed and he hugged me again. "Are you sure you don't want to come down? We starting the last film now them we were going to play on Mario Kart?"

"Will you let me beat you?"

"Only in one race."

"You're on!" I ran past him and when he walked out of my room I jumped on his back and he gave me a ride down. When we arrived down, Kendall stood up and said "I am really sorry sweetie; I just felt you would rather watch the film than be with me."

"Its fine Cover Boy… and for the record it is always you from now on!" I winked then sat on his lap again.


	34. Chapter 34

**This is not the TV this the real guys! *Don't own BTR***

I only had 1 month left in LA before the guys go on tour. I had finished with work and the guys were in constant rehearsals so I was on my own most of the time and Kendall was always tired so we seemed to only sleep. I loved him in all but I missed hanging out with the guys and being reckless. I made them my muffins (Which they adore) to see if that would perk them up. I went to the den and waited for them to arrive home. "Sophia we are home, where are you?"

"James I am in the den…"

"I can smell her muffins…"

"Carlos, stop thinking about your stomach!" The guys came in saw me sitting there with a book and my laptop. "Where are the muffins?" I picked up the plate and they were all gone in seconds… "I am glad I ate one before you animals arrived." I teased and then Kendall picked me up and kissed me. "Want a show?"

"Go on then." He winked at me and set up.

"Elevate a little higher, let's throw a party in the sky and celebrate. Elevate until we fly yeah move, move your feet till you levitate lets Elevate!" I clapped when they had finished and acted like a screaming fan. "Did you like the dance?"

"Yes I do and it was not because those sun glasses make you look sexy…" I winked at him and he blushed back to me. I am going to watch TV upstairs I think we are on…"

"Might join you there Logan, Carlos you coming?"

"Sure do you know which one it is?" They all left, leaving the room for me and Kendall. "We need to plan your last night in LA."

"No Kendall, I don't want to think about that…"

"But otherwise we won't be able to do anything…"

"I just want to spend it here with you and the guys…"

"As you wish… want to come upstairs with me I want to show you how to play a new song." He took my hand as we walked up the stairs, the guys were laughing really loudly. "How can you laugh at yourselves so much?"

"I don't really know." He smirked and we both started to laugh. We went in to his room, I felt so happy whenever I was in there.

He handed me the guitar I always used and grabbed one for him. I started to play and sing. "I love how you sing…" I continued to sing but I smiled and gazed in to his green eyes. It was getting dark and not much light was left as the only source was the windows. When I had finished he clapped and I heard cheering from outside the door. "Okay, are you ready for the new song?"

"I think I am…"

"Don't think be, live in the moment we only have 1 more month of this then 3 months apart…"

"Fine… I am ready to sing and learn…"

"Good!" He pointed at me and strummed for effect. "I am going to teach you "Show Me" I know you like that one."

"I don't like, I love, like you!" He started showing me the chords I did not need to be told the words as I sung with him all the time. Once I had got the hang of it, we all went outside and had a mini fire pit jam it was so fun singing with the guys and I felt like part of the band, because of how involved they made me. Living with 4 guys is challenging but amazing as they do give the best hugs and you don't have to be all girly girl around them.


	35. Chapter 35- Kendall's POV

**This is not the TV this the real guys! *Don't own BTR***

Her last 2 weeks were the hardest; I was never there to be with her. I could tell she was upset. She was home alone all day and half of the time we had no fun. I was always so tired so she just went along with me and we would sleep. I wanted to take her to a rehearsal as a surprise but it was hard to get her out of the house, plus Carlos kept giggling so he was giving it away. "Kendall please, you don't need 5 people to go food shopping."

"We need to spend more time together so this is how we are going together!" I almost dragged her out of the house but then James picked her up and put her in the car.

"We just passed the supermarket…Where are you taking me? Kendall I am scared…"

"Don't be" I stroked her hair to calm her down and kissed her head. When we pulled up at an arena she was speechless. "Why are we here?"

"You are watching our dress rehearsal!" Logan jumped out of the car and Carlos ruffled my hair. James on the other hand was skipping round like a little girl with excitement with Logan. I grabbed Sophia's hand and we walked in.

The size of the hall shocked her. "They are nowhere near as big as this in the UK." We walked on the stage and sat down, our legs dangling off the top. We cuddled for a while and I felt one of her tears drop on to my hand. "I'm Kendall, Why are you crying?" That made her laugh she wiped her eyes and looked at me "I don't want to miss this, I will miss you and the guys, my life is incomplete without you and 3 months is such a long time to live alone with no job and no nothing."

"You will be fine and being with you makes me so happy, but bringing you on tour with us is not fair at all to you. We live on a bus for months and get no sleep."

"Yes but it would be on a bus with you and no sleep with you." I hugged her tight everything will fine I hope, I did not tell her that though because I did not want to upset her even more. "Kendall man you have to get changed and grab your in-ears." James handed me my in-ears and I got up and left leaving Sophia with James.


	36. Chapter 36- Sophia's POV

**This is not the TV this the real guys! *Don't own BTR***

I was sitting with James and chatting holding back tears about leaving when Kendall and the other guys returned and their clothes really suited them. "You feeling better, Cover Girl?"

"Much now I have seen you, your outfit is not that special though" He looked at me like I was an idiot "I am joking…I was trying to make myself think I am not missing out on too much…"

He smiled "That is logical."

"Guys come on you can talk later…"

"Take a seat Sophia and have the time of your life." Logan winked at me and they all went back stage.

It all went dark… And then music started to play but it was just an intro, but the pictures were not what I expected at all. Then they appeared beaming at me. They looked so comfortable and casual on stage, it really was like their second home. They sang all of my favourite songs. They even brought me on stage for Worldwide to practice of course or as an excuse to sing to me. This time I felt like a real worldwide girl because I was going worldwide for 3 months.

When they had finished I went back stage and crept into Kendall's dressing room while he was having a shower. I took his clothes and ran across the hall to Carlos' room and he was enjoying my joke. I was hiding behind the sofa and had taken my clothes off and put his on. They had a strong Kendall vibe and I did not want to let go of it. "Very funny guys, can I have my clothes back?" I heard Kendall yell. Carlos was sniggering and I was scared he was going to blow my cover so I threw a wet towel at him, which shut him up. I could hear Kendall inside Logan's dressing room and Logan yelling:

"Why would I have your clothes man? Maybe Sophia has them?"

"No she is in the seating waiting for me outside." He could not be more wrong. Then James came in

"Dude got any shamp…" I pulled him behind the sofa with me and he looked surprised. "Sophia what are you doing? Kendall is really mad?"

"He loves me, so he has to forgive me!" I winked at James and held my breath as Kendall walked in. Carlos was holding back laughs I knew I should have picked Logan…

"Carlos hand them over…"

"Hand what over Kendall?"

"My clothes, I don't really want to see Sophia next in a towel, it's uncool!"

"But you get to show off your body…"

"CARLOS!"

"Kendall I don't have your clothes, Maybe James does…" James was not happy he was getting roped in to this more. Kendall stormed out and James looked at me and hugged me;

"Thanks a lot Carlos and Sophia, it was fun hiding with you though" he winked and casually walked in the opposite direction to Kendall.

"Thanks Carlos…" I walked out of his room and Kendall saw me wearing his clothes and holding mine.

"Sophia you are so busted…"

"You have to catch me first!" I winked and sprinted. I admit running in trainers almost 3 sizes bigger than your feet was hard and it slowed me down but running in a towel must be harder… As we were both slowed down I took cover in the seats ducking and diving from row to row. I then felt arms grabbing my waist and carrying me off. "Am I busted?"

"Yup"

"Okay but please be kind to me… I am leaving soon and my parents won't let me be returned in a bad shape…" He winked at me then when we got back to his room threw me on the sofa. "So here are you clothes…" I threw him my clothes and flip flops.

"No…"

"I like my Kendall smelling clothes I also want to see you wearing my clothes."

"OMG you are wearing my boxers…"

"Am I, I did not realise." I winked and tried to run away again, but that was useless and he just pulled me back by the huge tee-shirt I was wearing.

"Can I have my clothes back?"

"No!"

"Please I will give you whatever you want!" He was on his knees begging as the other guys came in to the doorway.

"Where is popcorn when you need it?" Logan was laughing to himself at his joke.

"I want you to wear my clothes, that is giving me what I want Kendall…"

"I will carry you all the way home?"

"It is a 20 minute drive so double that cause you're walking and double it again because you have the Sophia lump on your back…"

"You are not a lump!"

"I am when I am on your back!" It started to get uncomfortable as from the look in his eyes he was going to wrestle the clothes off me.

"James, help…"

"Normally I would but you are a surprisingly great entertainment…" He winked then shut the door, I am grateful for that but I knew they were listening through it…


	37. Chapter 37

**This is not the TV this the real guys! *Don't own BTR***

"Can you ever let me win…"

"I let you keep my boxers didn't I?" He then swung me over his shoulder on the way to the car. "Oh no Schmidt, we are walking…"

"Oh yes Schmidt you are walking…"

"CARLOS!" The guys all got in the car,

"Do you want me to come with you but I am not walking…"

"Hop on…"

"I want a ride like that…"

"Carlos you are going in a limo home, how is Kendall's back better?"

"It looks fun okay…" They drove off leaving me on Kendall's back.

"On wards my stead…" He ran for a little while then got tired. "So will you really miss me when I am away?"

"Who wouldn't? It is not every day I get to wrestle a girl for your own clothes is it?"

"I don't know? What was your life like before me?"

"Nothing…"

"Aww that is so sweet, can I ask you something?"

"Anything, for my Cover Girl!"

"Will you call me every night after a show?"

"Won't it be really late?"

"Yes… but it is never too late to hear you voice to tuck me in at night!"

"Then I promise, it will be nice to hear your voice after a show to remind me who's more important!"

We kept on walking until we got home. The guys were watching TV in the living room, I am going to pack. "Can I help you at least?"

"In a bit my stead needs to rest with the other animals…"

"HEY!"

"Sorry…" I ran upstairs and went in to Kendall's room. I wanted to keep one of his tee-shirts for when he was away, I was going to miss him so much and I needed something to remind me of him every day. I went through his drawers to find his favourite tee-shirt. I hope he won't miss it. I went in to my room and pulled out my suitcase. I left some things out like my bikini and clothes as I did not know what I would be doing in my last few days. I was changing into my Pj's when Logan walked in.

"Umm… you hungry we were going to get a takeout?"

"Sure, call me when it is here?"

"Okay, wow your room is so empty…"

"I know… this is becoming a reality." He came over to hug me.

"Is that Kendall's?"

"Yeah I am taking it with me to remind me of him… I was going to get things from you guys a bit later…" he pulled back

"Fine with me but none of my superhero ones okay?"

"Sure… what about Carlos and James?"

"I don't really care, but ask them yourself, they are standing by the door…" I did not realise I had 4 guys staring at me in knickers and a loose fitting top.

**Sorry if this gets awkward at the end xD **


	38. Chapter 38

**This is not the TV this the real guys! *Don't own BTR***

I rushed on some bottoms as the guys were laughing. I was blushing… "It's not funny… girls don't normally have 4 guys staring at them 24/7!"

"Yeah guys go away…" Kendall pushed them out and said "take them off…"

"Not now Kendall, I am not in the right mood…"

"Okay, can I at least help you pack?"

"Of course you can!" I sat down on the bed hiding his tee-shirt so he would not get angry.

"Get up!"

"Why?"

"I need to back the tee-shirt you are sitting on."

"Wait you don't mind?"

"No only if I can have one of yours!"

"Go ahead!" He took a little tee-shirt I owned with Dino from the Flintstones on it. "Can you help me get something from the other guys from under their noses?"

"I think they will just give it to you…"

"I know, but it is more fun that way."

I went in to James' room he was on his laptop sitting on his bed. I joined him. I hugged him tight and Kendall crawled in. "James will you promise to not eat all of the pop tarts when I go?"

"I can't promise that at all…" He winked and hugged me back. I kept a tight hold and read his laptop screen. Kendall was now looking on the floor for something clean… he then grabbed a pair of boxers and a single flip flop and started to crawl out I had a confused look on my face. "What's the matter?"

"Oh nothing just having a day dream."

"Oh, okay" Kendall was now in the doorway and then he flicked the boxers in our direction.

"OMG Kendall that is disgusting!" And I chased him out the room screaming "Bye James!"

"Cya…" When we got back to my room there was a baseball cap and a pair of sunglasses on the bed with a note.

"Sorry we don't fancy a _spy mission_ in our rooms so here are some things for you, we borrowed one of your hair scrunches' and a hat, love Logan and Carlos."

"They had to take away our fun…"

"Kendall you were having fun?"

"Yeah it was great fun flicking James' underpants at you…"

"And they were not clean…"

"JAMES, I did not need to know that!" I heard James laughing. "I am going to take a shower and put these in the wash I don't really want to wear them anymore." Kendall winked at me as I picked up a clean pair of pyjamas and went in to the bathroom. I was in the shower when I heard the door open. The lock was broken so if you heard the shower it was a sign. "Kendall go away…"

"No I want to play…" I heard him move towards the loo and sink.

"Don't you dare flush the loo Kendall I will kill you!" He flushed it. Jets of freezing cold water shocked me and I slipped I hit my head on the shower wall and slid out.

Kendall went and got a towel and wrapped it around me. I was stumbling a bit as we walked out of the room. "Why did I hear a scream?"

"She slipped in the shower…"

"No I slipped because you flushed the toilet and shocked me… I told you not to!" I frowned at Kendall. "Logan I am fine when's the food arriving?"

"Carlos just went to pick it up!"

"Carlos always get the food I will pay him back when he gets back…"

"He won't take it…"

"Fine I will put it under his pillow he can think it was a pixie or something."

"He will believe you so we will have to keep it up once you have gone; thanks!"

"You are very welcome!" I smiled and Kendall walked me away.

"Sorry…"

"It is fine; I like it when you worry over nothing sometimes I become the centre of attention." He laughed and got me dressed.


	39. Chapter 39

**This is not the TV this the real guys! *Don't own BTR***

After we ate I was still a little dizzy, so I went to bed. After about 20 minutes of being alone I saw light creep in to my room and then it disappeared. I then was being held tight by someone. "I Love you, my Cover Girl"

"I love you too!" I turned over to face him. I could barely make out his face but I knew where everything was. He green eyes twinkled and his lips were creased into a perfect smile. I kissed him. "Night Kendall"

"Night sweetheart" I felt his grip all night long. His gentle heartbeat against my back as he held on. I could feel him breathing on the back of my neck and I could not feel more at peace with the world at that point.

I woke to an empty bed. Kendall left for work and when I looked at the clock it was midday… I loved to sleep. I finished packing and did nothing for the rest of the day. It was hard without work or the guys because they kept me company and entertained me. When I went back to England I would be staying with my parents for 3 months then permanently moving in with the guys so I had them and Melody. I only had 2 days left in LA and it was spent walking around an empty house which was clean as I did it when they were out if not then Carlos would.

"Sophia, I am home."

"Kendall!" I ran to meet him, I jumped up and he caught me!

"I got the afternoon off and tomorrow and the others got tomorrow so we can be with you!"

"Kendall you did not need to do that!"

"I did 3 months is a long time to be away from someone like you…" I cut him off with a kiss. "Go and get dressed I am taking you somewhere…"

"Okay anything in particular?"

"Not my clothes!" He winked and I ran upstairs.


	40. Chapter 40- Kendall's POV

**This is not the TV this the real guys! *Don't own BTR***

I was waiting in the hall way and she walked down the stairs. She looked amazing! She had curled her brown hair and put on a white dress I had never seen before. "Close your mouth Kendall you are not a fish!" I did as she said wow I love her. I took by the hand and told her

"You look beautiful!" She blushed I closed the top of the car to not mess up her hair and we then went to the beach.

I rented part of the beach for the evening. I had a table all laid out and 3 very unwilling waiters waiting by. "You told me they were working…" her voice was surprised and she tried to pull the dress down.

"Don't, waiters are not allowed to comment…" The smile on James face fell.

"James I am not mean like Kendall, you can say whatever you want!" He gave Sophia a hug and then pulled out a chair.

"Sophia I think you look perfect this evening. Kendall sit down." James was just joking around and he was making Sophia laugh and I loved her laugh. Carlos came in with drinks.

"James, Logan wants your help."

"Okay" He smiled and walked off.

"Tonight you have the choice of a frozen pizza or a Logan pizza." She chuckled and said

"I would like to have egg on toast…"

"No you don't you want my pizza…"

"Frozen pizza Sophia" I looked puzzled and then I guess that they had a bet.

"I will have a Logan pizza Carlos" I smiled and looked at Sophia.

"Carlos I will have a Logan pizza too and tell James that he can give me a frozen pizza tomorrow if he is desperate!" Carlos walked off and we were alone. The sound of the waves on the shore was calming and because the sun was setting it left a glow on her face. Her eyes were wide as she looked in to mine. The moment ended when Logan came over with his home-made pizzas. "Thanks."

"Thank man I owe you!"

"I would like to get paid…"

"Get lost…"

"Oh and Sophia cute dress."

We were left on our own eating the pizza. "Kendall, thank you for these 8 months they have been amazing!" She smiled at me her teeth shining in the near moonlight.

"I should be thanking you! You have made my life so much better and without you I don't think I would be as strong as I am right now." Water was appearing in her eyes. When we had both finished James came to collect our plates and he brought out a plate of chocolate covered strawberries. I fed them to Sophia and she laughed while she was eating. That was making me laugh.

"Is this a date?"

"No I don't think so because most guys don't make their friends wait on them on dates…" Logan came and sat on the beach with us after we finished.

"Dude you ruined the moment!"

"Sorry…" The others were now joining us. It was now complete darkness and we were all tired. Sophia was leaning on my chest she had fallen asleep. James picked her up in order that me getting up would not disturb her and put her in the car. We drove home and James again carried Sophia to her bed. I said night to the guys and changed in to some sweatpants and took my shirt off. I changed Sophia into her pj's to make her comfortable too then slid in bed next to her. I held her tight like I always did. She did not wakeup overnight at all. Me though, I could hardly sleep. I was sad that tomorrow was our last day together. I stroked her hair and finally fell down I hope my plans for tomorrow don't fall apart.


	41. Chapter 41- Sophia's POV

**This is not the TV this the real guys! *Don't own BTR***

I woke with the feeling of gentle breathing on the back of my neck Kendall was sleeping still and I did not want to wake him but I really wanted to get ready for my last day. I moved slightly and his grip tightened around me, he did not want to let go, I did not want him to let go. All of a sudden James, Carlos and Logan came in with breakfast for all of us. Kendall woke up and kissed me on the cheek and the others got the breakfast out and sat on the end of the bed with me and Kendall. "Do we have any plans yet for today Sophia?"

"I just want to stay here and be with you!"

"I was hoping we could go skydiving…"

"Well you would James!" Kendall laughed.

"As long as I have you tonight on our own, I don't mind what we do!" He kissed me on the cheek. We spent ages just talking after breakfast. I wanted to get ready so the guys left and almost had to drag Kendall by his feet. I put on the last of my clothes on that weren't packed all that was left was a pair of flip flops jogging bottoms and shirt for the plane tomorrow (I wanted to be comfortable). I packed my clothes and left my last pair of pyjamas out for tonight then went downstairs to meet the guys.

I smiled as I rounded the corner to the living room and I had 4 beaming faces looking at me. "Would you like to play water polo Sophia?"

"Err… I just packed my bikini…. Oh well I will just go and get it on."

"I will help you!"

"Kendall, she does not need help putting a bikini on…"

"I might do… you can stand guard." Kendall jumped over the sofa and we raced upstairs.

"I was hoping you would say that!"

"Were you now…" I raised an eyebrow and got my bikini out of the suitcase. "It won't be dry by tomorrow though..."

"It doesn't matter are you going to be swimming in England?"

"I don't know… I could always borrow one of Mel's…" I slipped out of my clothes and put on my bikini.

"Ready?"

"No I want to take my make-up off so I don't turn your pool black on my last day." He chuckled as I walked to the bathroom. When I was done he scooped me up and we headed to the garden James and Carlos were already in the pool and Logan was just getting in.

After we played it was getting late and Kendall wanted to be alone with me. He picked me up out of the pool and took me to the gazebo. We sat down and cuddled watching LA light up at night. He stared out avoiding my eyes for a minute then he spoke in a calm voice but it was breaking slightly as he was trying to hold back tears.

"Life is an opportunity; benefit from it.

Life is beauty; admire it.

Life is bliss; taste it.

Life is a dream; realize it.

Life is a duty; complete it.

Life is a game; play it.

Life is costly; care for it.

Life is wealth; keep it.

Life is love; enjoy it.

Life is a mystery; know it.

Life is a promise; fulfil it.

Life is sorrow; overcome it.

Life is a song; sing it.

Life is a struggle; accept it.

Life is a tragedy; confront it.

Life is an adventure; dare it.

Life is luck; make it.

Life is too precious; do not destroy it.

Life is Life; Fight for It.

You are my life and it will be impossible to think about living it without you! As long as you understand that then my life is complete with you in it." We both now crying and I was speechless but I forced out.

"I love you so much and you are my life, 3 months without you will be pulling half of my life out of me as part of it will be wherever you are…" He stopped me by just giving me a single kiss. We both forced smiles and he brushed her off my face with his little finger. His warmth comforted me and I felt better, I then put one hand under his chin and rubbed my other through his hair. "We will be fine won't we?"

"Of course we will Sophia… we have been through so much I think we can bounce back from this."


	42. Chapter 42

**This is not the TV this the real guys! *Don't own BTR* This part does have a sex scene in it! xD **

Within seconds we started kissing roughly and we were still wet from the pool. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and we went in to the house. We walked straight past the guys who did not seem to notice us at all. He took me upstairs and threw me on my bed then smirked at me just before he jumped on top of me. He had a playful look in his eyes and I was ready. He started to kiss me again on the lips then he worked down to my neck while his hands were wrapped around my waist at first they moved up and were now taking off my bikini.

He threw it on the ground in haste and paused and looked in to my eyes. "Are you really ready?" I nodded at him; I could not form the words in my mouth. We were both breathless. I pulled down his shorts and I could barely make out his erection it was so dark in the room, it didn't bother me. We were both completely naked. Now was not the time to think about the risk it had on our friendship. He slowly moved down my body and went inside on me. I was holding his hand and his other was on my hip. He never went that fast but I liked it slow so it did not bother me. He started to speed up though and then he groaned he had reached his climax. "How are you doing sweetie?" He was so sweet making sure I was fine all though.

"Perfect!" He smiled and kissed me. He got up and came to cuddle me. "Oh you stopped?"

"You want more? Well you have to beg me now!" He winked and got up again. He was stroking my opening.

"Please!"

"How much do you really want me?"

"So much, please!"

"As you said please!" He stopped teasing me and entered again. It felt better than before. Each time I could feel him growing inside me and as he gained speed again I started to feel my first climax coming. At the same time we both moaned as we climaxed at the same time. "Are we done?" I nodded out of breath and trembling. He smiled at me he had a little tremble but mine was worse. He took off his condom and pulled his shorts back on. "I just want a shower don't fall asleep!"

"Wait I want one too!"

"Come on then…" I found clothes from the floor and ran to the bathroom with Kendall.

We had both calmed down now but I still wanted to be with him and his heat. I stepped into the shower and the water started running. "I promise not to flush the toilet this time."

"Good, now get in!" He stepped in to the shower with me and hugged me tight. He was a bit taller than me and he rested his chin on my hair. The water was spitting in my face and I turned to face Kendall to get away. He kissed me and I felt him pushing me against the wall of the shower. I started to slide down on to me knees and so did Kendall. Our hands were caressing each other's bodies and it was perfect again. I tried to get up and he pulled me back down. "Kendall I am tired…" he moaned and let go.

"I don't want to ever let you go!"

"Me too!" I was starting to cry and we got out the shower and dried off. "Night Cover Boy!"

"Why are you saying goodnight? I am coming too."

"Are you sure I have to get up early for my flight?"

"I want to and I bet the others want to see you off too!"

"Alright!" I went to my room and got in to bed closely followed by Kendall. I heard voices from outside my door. "We are decent!"

"Oh good!" I heard Logan say and they all came in. "Came to say good night!"

"I guessed." I smiled and gave all 3 of them hugs and kisses.

"We will see you in the morning!"

"Okay Carlos"

"Sophia I just wanted to say…"

"James…"

"Thank you for these 8 months they have been amazing and I can't wait for the 3 months to be up and we can live together properly!"

"Me too James, I love you guys so much." I started to cry and they all left the room to me and Kendall.


	43. Chapter 43

**This is not the TV this the real guys! *Don't own BTR***

In the morning I woke up before Kendall. As I hugged him for one of the last times I could not stop smiling about the night before. It was so good. He was so kind to me and did it my way not many guys do that for girls. I wanted to get up and get ready I had an hour and a half before my taxi arrived and I still had things to do. I hate getting out of my bed 1. Because Kendall was still in there and sleeping 2. Because it meant I really was leaving.

I had to slid right under the covers and get out from the foot of the bed to get up without disturbing Kendall, but I tripped and fell so that woke him up. "Why are you over there?"

"I was trying to get up without waking you…" he laughed then got up to help me up. "Will the others be up?"

"Well it is 8…"

"So Logan then."

"Pretty much!" I got dressed and packed the rest of my things from the bathroom. Kendall took my bag as I took one last glance at the room. 3 months will go by so slowly. I walked out and went to take one last look in the other rooms. All of the others were now up as they wanted to say goodbye.

"Sophia your ride is here…" It was now but preferably never… I walked downstairs and Kendall was putting my bags in the car. "I am going to miss you!"

"Same…"

"I am going to miss you too Carlos and James!"

"Don't worry 3 months will be so quick and you will be back before you know it!"

"I hope so Logan… Where is Kendall?"

"He wanted to be alone with you so is going with you to the airport."

"Okay thanks James." I hugged all of the guys and tears were falling down all of our cheeks. I heard a horn honk and Kendall was calling me.

"Bye!" I got in the car and was waving as we drove off.


	44. Chapter 44

**This is not the TV this the real guys! *Don't own BTR***

I rested my head on Kendall's shoulder and he was stroking my hair. I wanted to see my parents and be home but I did not want to leave LA, who would want to leave? The past 8 months had been great except the nearly dying part. I felt Kendall's tears on my head and looked up at him he looked at me and I only wanted to be with him and no one else in this whole world. I hugged him and he kissed me. We were getting funny looks from the driver so I we stopped.

When we arrived I got out the car and Kendall followed. "You can't go with me you don't have a ticket…"

"I want to watch you take off to make sure this is not a dream. Now let me help." He took my bag from my hand and we walked in holding hands. The amount of looks we got was unbelievable, I knew he was famous and all but the world seemed shocked that he had a girlfriend. We went to check in and the lady was nice but asked for an autograph. I slipped away and started going to security. He was not allowed there but he caught up with me and grabbed me by my waist "Where are you going?" I looked puzzled and he smiled "Good bye kiss…" I leaned in and so did he. After the kiss everyone was staring at us and I blushed.

As I walked away our fingers slipped out of each other's grips. I looked back and he was staring at me and lifted a hand. He then walked to the information to probably find out where he can watch me take off. The morning went so slowly and unlike the last time there was not excitement, just longing for it to be over as quickly as possible. I don't understand why I was making such a big fuss. 3 months is not that long… I was moving in after so my life was going to be so much better!


	45. Chapter 45

**This is not the TV this the real guys! *Don't own BTR***

Okay 3 hours in to the flight and only cried once! I think I saw Kendall in my window. As soon as I land I am going to call them, I promised so they know I am safe. I was sitting next to a lady who kept looking at me. I was watching Big Time Rush on repeat to cheer myself up and the kid behind me was kicking me so the flight was going well. "I am sorry for staring but you look familiar to me. Were you at a BTR signing a couple of months back?"

"Yes I was."

"My daughter admires you and the guys."

"Aww thank you that is so sweet!"

"You are welcome. Why are you going to England then?"

"I am staying with my parents for 3 months while the guys are touring…"

"So you were not a competition winner?"

"No I lived with them for 8 months and I am going back after their tour to stay permanently."

"Wow you are one lucky girl…"

"Thank you!"

"One last question… how did you meet them?"

"I went to school with them, then I moved to the UK and lost contact and we met at a show they did and well the rest you know." I smiled at her and she seemed excited, like she was sitting next to a celebrity, it was a little awkward.

I landed and found the first phone I could and called the house. "Sophia is that you?"

"Yes it is me Logan…"

"You woke me up from my nap…"

"Sorry, I just wanted to tell you I landed and waiting for Melody to pick me up." I heard a yawn and some yells from the background.

"Give me the phone!"

"No I put dibs on it!" They were acting like kids it was funny. "I miss you so much already…"

"Kendall I miss you too! And in 3 months it will all be over and I will be living with you again!"

"I Love you!"

"I Love you too! Please don't forget to call me to tuck me in every night!"

"I won't! Sending kisses!"

"Caught and in my heart"

"DUDE GIVE ME THE PHONE!"

"Hi, Sophia I miss you and that sloshy stuff between and Kendall save it for later because I want to talk to you!"

"James I can't talk Melody is here and I am out of change talk when I get to my parents' house okay?"

"Fine Bye!"

"Bye James I am sorry…"

In the car Melody was telling me everything I had missed and she already knew everything to do with me so there was not much to tell her. "I know you told me everything but one thing…"

"What?"

"How good is Kendall at kissing?" I laughed and she was not joking

"Oh… he is amazing and cares about feelings unlike so many other guys. I feel comfortable and relaxed around him…" she stopped me.

"Too mushy sorry" We both laughed and we arrived at my parents' house. "I will see you tomorrow okay?"

"Sure bye Mel."

"Bye" She drove off leaving me on the door step.


	46. Chapter 46

**This is not the TV this the real guys! *Don't own BTR* **

After about a month in Kendall stopped calling me. I was upset he was blanking me out completely. Ignoring my tweets and messages something was wrong, really wrong. I called one night knowing that they had just finished a show. James picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey James it is Sophia."

"OMG how are you?"

"I am okay… Kendall stopped calling…"

"I know he mopes around all the time…"

"Can I talk to him?"

"Kendall! Come here now! Your mom is on the phone…"

"Mum?"

"Only way to get his attention sorry"

"Hey Mom, how are you?"

"Kendall it is me." Nothing…

"Err… Sophia he just walked away sorry…"

"Okay I guess… Is it me? It is isn't it?"

"No don't think like that."

"How else am I meant to think?"

"I don't really know… I am glad you called I wanted to ask can I stay with you for a week and have a mini vacation in the UK? I can help you move back to LA and you can take me around and stuff."

"Yeah sounds fun! Will it just be you?"

"Yes Logan and Carlos are going to Florida and Kendall is going to see his parents for the week."

"Well I am now looking forward to you coming James, look I have to go it is really late. Been nice talking can you please get some sense in to Kendall?"

"I will try night Sophia sweet dreams!"

"Thanks James!" I hung up. That was not what I was expecting at all. He did not want to even talk to me. Was it over?

When I woke up in the morning I had a text from Kendall. "Sorry, Cover Girl I am over whelmed and well I froze. I miss you so much and can't wait to see you in 2 months. Wish you are all well and your family too! K xoxo" I was shocked. He sent a text I replied and I knew I would not get one back but I said.

"Miss you so much! 3 months is too long and 1 month down the road and it is still hard. I hope the tour is going well! I love you and please call me I want to hear your voice again."


	47. Chapter 47

**This is not the TV this the real guys! *Don't own BTR***

"Wait, what? He still has not spoken to you? It has been almost 2 months…"

"I do know that… I have spoken to all of them except him. James says he can't bare it without me and he hugs my tee-shirt all the time."

"Well that is not strange at all… and what are you wearing?"

"Umm…"

"Sophia tell me…"

"Kendall's tee-shirt, Logan's glasses and Carlos' hat…and James' flip flop is in my bag… sorry I miss them so much!"

"Honey… yes you miss them but that does not mean you have to wear their clothes…"

"The tee-shirt is comfy and it does not even smell of Kendall anymore…"

"Okay I am getting creped out now…"

"Sorry…can we go home? I am not in the mood to go shopping anymore…"

"Fine…"

When we got home there was a message on my laptop. "Come online 11pm UK time and we can talk! K xoxo"

"OMG we are finally going to talk… stay in case please!"

"Yes can we make it like a sleepover your parents are visiting your aunt it is perfect. I am going to make a tone of cookie dough and bring over lots of movies like when we were 16…" I laughed and she was almost bouncing off the walls with excitement because she was going to meet her idol again…

"It's 11:05 he is not coming to talk is he?" I started to get up to leave the room, I was halfway out the door

"Sophia he is here come back!" I ran and fell over.

"Kendall?"

"Hi sweetie!" He was smiling but he looked like he had been crying.

"Umm you remember Mel…"

"Hiya!"

"OMG HI!"

"Calm down please or I will make you leave the room…" She pulled a fake zip across her lips and we all laughed.

"Sorry I was late the show over ran…"

"It is fine you are here now!"

"Yes I am, it is great to see you and that you are making use of my shirt…" he winked and I blushed.

"Kendall?"

"Yes."

"Why did you not call me?" Mel walked out of the room.

"I don't know, sorry… I just could not bear it because after we spoke I would miss you too much…"

"Aww that is sweet!" We spoke for another hour and I was getting tired…

"Cover Girl I think you need your sleep!"

"No I am fine…"

"No you are not! Please go to sleep for me!"

"Fine… Night Kendall." I blew him and kiss and he waved and hung up the video. "I miss him…"

"I know you do but can we talk in the morning I am tired and I ate way too much cookie dough!" I laughed and got in to my bed. I turned to face the wall. I tried to sleep but it took a while I really did miss him.


	48. Chapter 48

**This is not the TV this the real guys! *Don't own BTR***

It was 2 weeks till James was coming. I was home alone again as my parents had gone on holiday for 3 weeks. Kendall would send me a text every day or so but I did still feel invisible to him, he seemed to not want to talk to me the way we normally did like he had a secret he did not want to tell me. I went to get some things for when I move to LA as I needed to get out of the house and forget about everything that was going on.

Melody was looking at shoes and I was standing around like a lemon. "Are you ever going to cheer up?"

"What… I am fine why do I need cheering up?"

"You have not really spoken?" I was staring across the street at a music shop. "Sophia? Hello? Earth to Sophia…"

"Melody, when we are done can we go across the street please?"

"Sure, I guess"

"Thanks." We spent another half an hour looking at shoes. When we were done we went to the street and I headed straight for the guitars.

"Sophia are you going to buy a guitar?"

"I think so… Kendall has 4 and I want an electric one…"

"Fair enough what about this one?" She pointed at a pink base guitar. I laughed and picked up an electric ST guitar in a pale blue. "Well it matches your other guitar…" I laughed and strummed a part of Show me.

"I really like it. Can you look at the price I am scared…"

"It is £150…" I put the guitar back the owner came over to us.

"It includes and amp in the price… and that part of the song you were playing I will knock of £30 if you sing it in its full…"

"I don't know… it is not my song to sing and my boyfriend has not officially released it yet as a track…"

"I will make it £50…"

"Sophia it is a good deal and you deserve to treat yourself imagine Kendall's face when you show him…"

"Fine… Can I use a pick?" He handed me a small green pick which has been well used and I pulled the strap over my shoulder. "I only played this a few times, so bear with me." I played the song and the other people in the shop stopped what they were doing and listened to me play and sing. When I finished everyone clapped and cheered I did not really like it in the spotlight normally but it felt kind of nice that time. When we got home I put my new guitar with my other one and cuddled up on the sofa with a tub of ice cream.

I had fallen asleep and got woken up by the phone ringing. "Hello?"

"Sophia you took your time…" I heard Kendall chuckling down the phone.

"I fell asleep on the sofa, why are you calling it is 11pm here?"

"You did not text me so I was getting worried…"

"Well I am fine no need to worry about me."

"Okay just making sure you had not fallen and hurt yourself, I know your parents are on their vacation and just checking… Can't a boyfriend do that?"

"Of course… As I am awake now how was the show?"

"It was the same as normal; I want to know about you more!"

"Umm… okay… I bought a guitar today"

"Cool, what type?" "It's an electric ST."

"So you have 2 now right?"

"Yes I am bringing them both with me I hope!"

"I will miss you using mine." We spoke for almost an hour and I started to fall asleep again. He ended the call so I could sleep and I fell asleep almost instantly, I was so happy and I would be seeing him again soon.


	49. Chapter 49

**This is not the TV this the real guys! *Don't own BTR***

I was standing outside the airport, it was slightly chilly but that was England for you, and it was September. I saw a very tired James round the corner and when he saw me holding a sign like he did for me he smiled and almost ran over. "Sorry I only have the 1 car… Is that okay with you?" He laughed

"What if it is not?"

"You walk to my house…"

"I think I will take the 1 car if that is alright?" I opened the boot to put his bag in it and he got in on the wrong side.

"Are you driving then?"

"Oh… no…" He swiftly got up and walked round to where I was standing. "I forgot I was not in the US… so far England is strange, 1 car and the seats are on the wrong side…" I could not stop laughing and when I started to drive off I was struggling to calm down.

"I missed this! So how was your tour?"

"Amazing, I loved performing but I did miss you!"

"James I missed you too but the tour is way more exciting than I am…"

"No you are so much fun to be around and I found it weird without you and Kendall always together, minus the fact he moped around looking at pictures of you most of the time." He winked at me and we arrived at my house I did not live too far away from the airport because my parents moved because they wanted to be near me. I showed James to the spare room and said where he could find me.

I was in my room working on a song I was writing. James came and sat on the bed next to me looking at the sheet music and the balls of paper on the floor. "This looks really good!"

"No its not…" I tried to take it from him but he was so much taller than me I found it hard to reach. "Please give it back James…"

"Admit that it is good!"

"I will when it is done!"

"Close enough!" He winked at me and sat down again his foot kicked a box under my bed and he bent down to see it. "What's this?"

"I'm not sure…" he opened the lid and inside was all of my old memories. I had wrappers from sweets pictures and little trinkets. Right at the bottom though was the book James gave me for my birthday all those years ago and the quilt Kendall made me. It even had the sketch book Logan gave me with tones of drawings I had done in it.

"Wow your drawings are amazing too, you are very talented…"

"James I might have to kill you soon, I was 16 when I drew most of them."

"Sophia since when does age matter over talent?"

"I don't know… can we change subject please?"

"Okay can I look in the book I gave you?"

"Sure!" He opened to see on the first page was a picture of all of us together in the Lake. I was smiling at him as I knew how much our summer at the lake meant to James and the fact I filled the book with lake photos made him tear up.

"Sophia I had no idea you would fill the whole book with us…"

"Well I did, you were the only people I saw that summer when I returned none of my school friends saw me they were always busy because I was not around for most of it they thought I was not bothered with them and after the fight with Kendall I really felt invisible apart from talking to you."

"I had no idea…" He put the book down leaned in to hug me.

"Thanks James."

"What friends are for, sorry to break the mood but I am really hungry…"

"I can make you toast but that is about it…"

"Have you got chocolate spread?"

"I will see…" we left you room and made the toast then sat on the sofa watching films till 2 in the morning.


	50. Chapter 50

**This is not the TV this the real guys! *Don't own BTR***

I woke up quite late and found my room in a bit of a mess I did not tidy up after last night. I decided to take my memories with me so grabbed a box and started to pack the memory box and some small things I had a couple packed already as they were going to get shipped after I left. I heard James get up and rushed in to the bathroom before he did as he always took longer than I did. When I got out he was sitting on the floor looking at his phone. "Can we go to this place please?"

"Really there?" I raised an eyebrow to him and he gave me puppy eyes. "A theme park they are so much better in the states why would you want to go to one here?"

"I have not been to one in a while and it will be fun, please again…"

"Fine, today?"

"Sure…"

"Then you have to be quick it won't be worth going as it is almost lunch time already…" He ran in to the bathroom and I was waiting by the door I had picked up some bottles of water and some sandwiches from the freezer my dad always kept them there for situations like this.

When we arrived he was so excited like a child on Christmas. We got our tickets and went on a few rides before we ate the sandwiches. "Are you James Maslow from Big Time Rush?"

"Umm yeah…"

"Can we please have your autograph?" He gave me a look and I nodded back at him. He signed a piece of paper for them and took some pictures. I forgot he was famous. "Are you Kendall's girlfriend?"

"Yes I am."

"Wow how did you get to that place, every rusher dreams of dating you guys…"

"I have known him for a long time and we just umm…" James cut me off and tried to get me over the panic I was having.

"So where are the others?"

"They are back in the states on vacation."

"And you are here…"

"I wanted to visit England properly…"

"Ahh cool…well we have to go bye…" As they walked off relief hit me, I had gone bright red and was put in to a situation I did not really know how to control.

"Are you okay Sophia?"

"I think so… do you think they thought I was a rusher and met you guys and started dating Kendall that way?"

"Most likely. Can we go on this next please?" James was trying to change the convocation and I was grateful for that.

"Really, it is cold today and we will take ages to dry off…"

"Fine, what about that…"

"Sure I like calm rides…"

When we arrived home in the evening there were 3 messages on the phone. One from my parents another from Melody and the other was Kendall asking me to call him. "Do you mind James?"

"No I am going to take a shower if that is okay then go to bed."

"Okay night James see you in the morning!" I smiled at him and dialled the phone. "Hey sweetie you asked me to call you?"

"Yeah I can't wait to see you in 5 days!"

"Same here I can't believe it has been 3 months!"

"I can, been too long without my Cover Girl…"

"I could say the same thing… how is your mum?"

"She is fine, she send love to you and James."

"Aww that is sweet of her I send love back and I bet James does too but he is showering right now." I heard Kendall laugh down the phone,

"So what did you do today?"

"James begged me to take him to a theme park…"

"Really?"

"Yes we did have fun until he got recognised and so did I."

"Wait someone knew who you were?"

"Yes they knew we were dating and asked how we met, I blanked out."

"Okay… are you okay now?"

"I am fine, just really tired after looking after 10 year old James…"

"I heard that!" Kendall was laughing down the phone really loudly I had to take it off my ear and James walked in, in jogging bottoms and no top, his wet hair slicked back and he sat next to me on the sofa and I giggled.

"What's funny?"

"Oh James' hair is slicked back 60's style like in Greece…"

"James that look, does not suit you…"

"Shut up Kendall… oh I am going to bed now, night…" He kissed me on the forehead and went upstairs. I yawned and Kendall heard.

"I think you should go too…"

"I don't want to though…"

"I will talk to you tomorrow get some rest please, it seems James tired you out." I laughed and blew kisses down the phone.

"Love you Cover Boy!"

"Love you too Cover Girl…" He hung up and I turned everything off and went to bed.


	51. Chapter 51

**This is not the TV this the real guys! *Don't own BTR***

I had fun with James we went to the beach the following day and it was fun but he was disappointed that he could not surf. When we got home Melody had called again… I told her to come round. When she arrived about an hour later James was watching TV and I was making some dinner. "So what is so important for you to call me twice?"

"I wanted to hang out…"

"Okay is that all or is it James you wanted to hang out with…"

"What? No… Maybe…" She started to blush and James walked in

"Smells good… Are you staying for dinner Melody?"

"Umm can I Sophia?"

"I guess you can, I think I made enough…"

"Thanks so also I was wondering if you guys wanted to go out the night after tomorrow in town there is a new club that opened last week…"

"Sounds like fun, Sophia are you interested?" I was serving the food and thinking would Melody, her friend's, alcohol and James work well together.

"I am not sure, is it in the same area as where I met umm…"

"Oh no that was downtown… this is much closer."

"Okay I guess…"

"Great I am going to tell the others right now!" She rushed off leaving James and me alone.

"You don't seem excited…"

"You don't know Mel's friends…"

When she returned we hung out and played some board games which was strangely fun. Melody left really late and I was so tired I fell asleep in my jeans and collapsed on to my bed which I woke up from the fall. I got in to bed properly but then I could not sleep I was worrying about going out with Melody and her friends… things always go wrong when her friends get involved and I think they know James is famous so it could get worse than past times I had been out with them.

I tossed and turned most of the night and woke up really early I did not feel like doing anything which was unfair on James, I hoped he would understand. "Morning!" James was smiling at me making eggs in the kitchen.

"Hey want some?"

"Sure."

"Are you okay you look worried?"

"Oh do I, umm I guess tomorrow night is getting me a bit worked up that's all…"

"It will be fine…"

"You don't know Mel's friends…"

"I will behave and if it gets too much we can just go home and get a pizza of something." I smiled at him but I was still worrying inside even if we did behave they won't.

After we ate James went to his room to call the guys and his family, he did not want to do much today either. I went to go and pack only a few days to go before LA for good. All of my big boxes were already shipped and due to arrive the day after I would. After an hour or so James came in and helped. He was not much help though he was sitting on my bed strumming my guitar making random noises. It was making me laugh but very unproductive. I had managed to pack all of my clothes and small things from my room by the end of the day, I only had my clothes for the next few days and an outfit for the next night ready and all I needed was to find a carry on bad to carry my laptop as I did not want to pack it and I wanted to use it on the plane.


	52. Chapter 52

**This is not the TV this the real guys! *Don't own BTR***

I was all ready and James was waiting by the door for Melody to pick us up, but I was going to drive as I was not drinking. When we arrived Melody's friends were already there waiting for us. "So this is James…"

"Hey…"

"James if you feel uncomfortable just come and find me okay… I am getting a drink okay?"

"I am going to join you anyway." We walked over to the bar and ordered our drinks I was having orange juice and lemonade and James just had a beer. We were talking about when we get back to LA and any plans we wanted to make when Mel's friends came over to us.

"Hey James we have a booth if you want to join us…" She pulled his arm and he was gone and I was left on my own. No space for me.

Every so often James would come and see me but he was getting drunk he had stopped drinking beer and having cocktails Mel's friends were ordering for him. I was not liking how this was going and it was almost 10pm… "James I think we should go…"

"Just a little bit longer, can we go and dance?"

"Fine…" We walked to the floor and he took my hand and started to dance. I know I had 2 left feet but James was so drunk he could not dance at all, he usually helped me but I was the one keeping him on his feet. I think his drinks were spiked with vodka shots or something.

It was now half 11 and I really wanted to leave. "James we are leaving NOW!"

"Why? I am having fun…"

"I am not and you are drunk…"

"No I am not!" I grabbed him by his arm and led him out Melody followed she was not drunk unlike her friends and James. When we were outside James pushed me against the wall. "James let go of me, your breath is like a tequila factory…" Before I knew it his kissed me…


	53. Chapter 53

**This is not the TV this the real guys! *Don't own BTR***

I was slapping him to get him off me. He pinned my hands down against the wall and left me with no other choice. I kicked him in the groin. He fell over to the ground and I looked up. Kendall was staring at me next to a taxi. He started to run. "Kendall…" I started to run after him I called Melody.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Going after my boyfriend…"

"Fine, but what do I, do with the crying man baby next to me…"

"Take him to my room, keep him awake, give him plenty of water and grab an ice pack from the freezer. Kendall is heading downtown oh no."

"You will be fine…"

"I hope I will, bye..." I hung and ran even faster. Kendall had stopped right outside where I hoped he would not.

I fell to my knees being at the club where I met Edward was overwhelming and everything was flashing back. I could feel the world around me. I was cold and my head was hurting, I was pulling my hair out. Kendall was staring at me not sure what was going on. My phone was ringing and he picked it up. "Hello?"

"Oh Kendall… is Sophia there?"

"She is having some meltdown…"

"Don't tell me you are downtown and by the club "Swish"…"

"Yeah we are why?"

"That is where she met Edward…"

"Oh okay…" He hung up the phone and picked me up took me home.

I had calmed down and when we arrived home I went straight to check on James leaving Kendall in the room. "James, are you okay?" He groaned at me. "Thanks Mel could you do me one more thing?"

"Sure."

"Could you change the sheets in my parents room so Kendall can sleep in there I have a feeling he won't want to be near me…"

"Sure…" She smiled at me and left my room. I was kneeling by James stoking his hair trying to keep him awake.

"Okay can you explain to me why you kissed James?"

"I did not kiss him, he kissed me and I think his drinks got spiked so he is very drunk…"

"No reason to kiss him back…"

"I did not! Would I kick him in the groin if I was enjoying it?"

"I don't know…"

"So what are you saying Kendall? I am still moving to LA…"

"I don't know what I am saying I am so mad!"

"Don't be mad…"

"It's hard to not be mad here…"

"I can see that but don't be mad at me, I don't want to lose you!" tears were falling down my cheeks and he just walked out of my room.

"Are you alright Sophia?" he said wiping away tears.

"I'm fine James, I should worry about you, and you had a lot to drink tonight…"


	54. Chapter 54- James' POV

**This is not the TV this the real guys! *Don't own BTR***

I felt so bad. Sophia explained everything to me when I sobered up. I could not stop thanking her for looking after me last night, even after the fight with Kendall. He was not talking to either of us. Our flight was leaving tomorrow and I had no idea what Logan and Carlos were going to think when they see me limping and Kendall and Sophia not talking at all.

Sophia did not leave her room all day. I heard her playing her song, it was getting even better. I even think Kendall liked it a bit as when he walked past her room a small smile crossed his face, but it faded quickly because he saw me. I lost my best friend but at least Sophia had forgiven me… she should not of but she has. I went in to see her and she forced a smile for me. She looked like she had been crying a lot as her face was pretty red… "Hey are you going to come out at all?"

"I don't think so… I want to give Kendall his space."

"But it is your house?"

"I know James but I don't really feel like it…"

"At least come and eat?"

"Okay" she set down her guitar and I took her hand.

We walked in to the kitchen and Kendall was in there. She let go of my hand and walked straight out of the room. "Sophia come back…" Kendall glared at me and I walked out of the room. Sophia did not deserve it, I did I wish he was taking it all out on me not her. I hate this tomorrow will be hard 8 hour flight in a compressed space with them…

On the plane our seats were all in a row which was hard. I sat in the middle and Kendall by the window. Sophia knew the people who were flying, which was cool as they used to work with her, that cheered her up a bit. 3 hours in she had fallen asleep and it was just me and Kendall. "Can we talk please for Sophia's sake?"

"I have nothing to say to you…" He turned to face the window.

"Kendall don't blame her please! Blame me it was my fault for getting so drunk I could not control my actions."

"I am blaming you…"

"Then why are you treating Sophia so bad?"

"I can't face it…"

"What?" I was almost yelling… "Kendall you LOVE her and she loves you! Why can't you see that? Can't you see that you are upsetting her?"

"Don't talk to me like that, she does not deserve it yes but I can't bare it because now when I see her I see you kissing her and my heart rips every time! So when this happens to you give me a call!" I turned over and tried to sleep, Kendall was not going to forgive us in a hurry…

When we landed Kendall seemed to rush through security leaving me and Sophia to catch up. When we did we walked outside and Logan was there waiting for us. "I guess you did not have a good flight…"

"Make that a bad 2 days…" Kendall grunted. Logan looked confused and came towards me and Sophia. He gave her such a big hug she smiled for the first time in a while!

"James what is up with Kendall?" Logan whispered to me so the Sophia would not hear.

"I will tell you later… but you won't like it and hate me too and Carlos."

"James I will never hate you!"

"You might after I tell you what I did, it was bad…"

"Okay… get in I want to get home it is getting a bit chilly and I want a swim." Kendall was already in the car sitting in the front. I put our bags away and got in the car. 10 minutes in to the drive Sophia fell asleep on my shoulder and Kendall looked at us and a tear feel down his cheek Logan just looked confused.


	55. Chapter 55- Sophia's POV

**This is not the TV this the real guys! *Don't own BTR***

I have not left my room in the best part of 2 weeks. Every time I left my room I seem to cross paths with Kendall. I am missing him. I am thinking of finding my own place because if it continues I don't think I can cope much longer. I was sitting on my bed with my laptop searching for Christmas presents I knew it was only October but I always did it early and it took my mind of things somehow. I ordered Mel's and my parent's presents and started looking around for something's for me. "Knock, knock…"

"Hello?"

"Hi Sophia, want to watch a movie?"

"Not now Carlos sorry…"

"We never really see you anymore…"

"Sorry I just don't feel like coming out of my room Carlos."

"What will it take to get you out of here, because it is not good for you?"

"Carlos…"

"Listen to me!" he sat next to me on the bed. "If you don't get of your room then Kendall and you will never get used to being around each other. I understand that you did nothing wrong and James did you have forgiven James which was the right thing to do in my view Kendall has got used to being around James because James did not give up unlike you. So if you like it or not you are coming downstairs and watching a movie with us."

"So I do not even get the choice."

"No" He picked me up and we went downstairs.

After the film I tried to go back up to my room but Carlos grabbed my wrist. "Where you think you are going?"

"Bathroom…"

"Okay, you come back down in a minute right?"

"I promise!"

"Good!" I went upstairs and Kendall was in the bathroom so I had an excuse to go into my room. I hid around the corner so unless Carlos knew where I liked to hide then he did not really have a chance in finding me.

"You broke your promise…"

"Sorry Kendall was in the bathroom and I got scared." Carlos was now sitting next to me and James was in the doorway.

"Hey dude can I talk to her alone." Carlos hugged me tightly and got up to leave; James came and sat next to me. "Sucks right…"

"Yeah!"

"Look me and Kendall aren't properly talking yet but we are on word to word phrases you need to give him time." he smiled at me but I could not bring myself to smile. "Sophia please for me can you try… he does you love you but you both need to move in again and regain his trust."

"I will try… just not right this second I just… he is really scaring me… he has never been this extreme before."

"I know he has jumped to an extreme, okay he is downstairs now and you are coming with me back down to eat my AMAZING spag bowl…" I giggled and got up.

"Fine if it is that amazing I will come!" He kissed me on the forehead and we went downstairs again.

In the dining room, we never ate in there. I was sitting next to James and Kendall was opposite me. I smiled at him and nothing back. Carlos and Logan were talking and James was trying to make conversation with me and Kendall but it was not working he would just look up from his food then start eating again. I helped to clear up and Kendall just went upstairs. "Thanks James dinner was nice."

"Was great man! Okay I am going to have a swim care to join me?"

"I think I might Logan…"

"I will meet you out there Sophia…"

"Okay I am going to go change." I went to my room and got changed, I was going to enjoy myself.


	56. Chapter 56- Logan's POV

**This is not the TV this the real guys! *Don't own BTR***

2 months had passed and Kendall was still not talking to Sophia, he was getting there with James. They had to because of work we are writing new songs so if we don't talk it would not make a very good song. Sophia still spent most of her time in her room but she came down to eat every now and then when we would force her too. I was starting to worry though I had not seen her for almost 5 days now so I went to see her. She was playing her guitar like usual. When I walked passed her room she stopped and got up and looked in a mirror. I was confused she was not vein and this did not seem like her at all. I pushed the door slightly to get a better look at what she was doing. She was looking at her stomach. I knocked on the door and walked in.

"Hi sweetie, are you okay?" she turned around in shock and sat on her bed.

"Err… yeah."

"It does not so that is all…"

"Logan I am fine!"

"Then why were you looking at your stomach? Something you are not telling me? You can tell me anything you know that."

"I do!"

"Then why don't you tell me?" She started to pace around the room muttering to herself. "Sophia please can you just sit down and tell me what is going on…"

"Okay… Logan, look at me…"

"Nothing has changed." She lifted her shirt.

"Okay now look at me!"

"I still don't see any difference… unless you are fussing over the food baby…"

"Umm… that is not a food baby…"

"What are you saying?"

"Logan!" A tear was falling down her cheek.

"Sophia wait you are telling me you are…"

"Yes!"

"Who?"

"Kendall!"

"Are you sure?"

"I am positive; I have only ever done it with him…"

"You are telling me the first time ever was with Kendall?"

"Yes and the thing is he used a condom…"

"Those things happen, how long?"

"This is my 5th month…"

"Who else knows?"

"No one" she was really crying now and sitting on her bed with me, I was hugging her and comforting her. "Will you come with me?"

"Where?"

"To my first scan…"

"I would be honoured but don't you want Kendall there?"

"I want to know everything is okay before he finds out…"

"I understand that."

We left an hour later. The others thought we were going Christmas present shopping. At the scan it was a little awkward because all the nurses thought I was the father, and we had to say I was just a friend all I can say is that I am grateful that no one recognised us. We went shopping after and grabbed some milkshakes and laughed together it had been a while since I heard her laugh too, her smile was beautiful and even though there was fear in her eyes still she was enjoying herself and the baby was healthy so that was most important. "Do you want me to talk to Kendall?"

"Would you? Really thank you so much!" I could tell she was relieved.

"You can tell Carlos and James though!"

"I am not scared of them!" We laughed and went home together.


	57. Chapter 57- Kendall's POV

**This is not the TV this the real guys! *Don't own BTR***

I heard Logan and Sophia return home and footsteps up the stairs. It was not Sophia the steps were too heavy. "Dude we need to talk…"

"Okay… what is it?" I was sitting on my bed with my guitar next to me, I was meant to be writing but I could not think of anything at all.

"It is Sophia."

"Is she okay?"

"She is fine, more than fine she is amazing!"

"Get the point please…"

"How do I put it… you are going to be…"

"Logan spit it out already!" I was getting frustrated with him.

"Okay… you are going to be a dad!"

"WHAT!" I heard cheers from downstairs.

"She has just told James and Carlos I guess…"

"Wait how long have you known this?"

"I found out today too!"

"Okay…"

"I know this is a shock for you… and well you need to talk to her now."

"I know…" I got up and looked out my window I could see in the distance the corner of our gazebo, that made me remember everything I told her on our last night and how amazing she was. "Logan, did you really go shopping with Sophia today?"

"Yeah, but we also went to the hospital. She asked me to come before you jump to any conclusions."

"Oh okay, is everything healthy then?"

"Everything is perfect! I almost forgot…" He was rummaging in one of his bags and pulled out a picture. "She asked me to give this to you." He handed the scan photograph to me. I started to cry that was my baby, I was going to be a dad!

I heard her go to her room and slowly followed by the others. I wanted to wait till they were all asleep before I left to go see her. She was still not asleep I could hear that everyone else was just not her she was playing her guitar. The music she was playing was beautiful. Like she was. Was she writing a song? It sounded like a lullaby most likely for the baby. I have missed her and I am still mad at James but we were now talking in a way but I am going to change that I will talk to him tomorrow morning. I am being a jerk. I have treated her so badly. I can't believe it, the way I treated her was bad and she might not forgive me in a while. The music had stopped. She had gone to bed.

After an hour I left it to make sure she was asleep I crept into her room and slid in next to her. She picked up my hand and placed it on her stomach. I could not feel anything but I knew what it was and how special it was. I could smell her sweet hair again and with my free hand I was stroking her hair and she breathed out a sigh of happiness. I fell asleep and had the best sleep in months. I woke up so happy but she was not there. I sat up in shock and saw her getting dressed in the corner. She laughed at my shock and turned to face me. "You are beautiful"

"Sweet-talk really?" she raised an eyebrow and came to sit on the bed.

"Yes! I have been a jerk and want forgiveness…"

"Kendall would I of let you sleep in my bed last night if I had not forgiven you?"

"Err… no?" Carlos ran into the room

"Sophia, Kendall has gone missing…" she turned to face me and Carlos shrieked.

"What is going on in here Carlos?" James was panic stricken.

"F-f-found Kendall…"

"Really?"

"James I am right here!"

"Logan found him he is with Sophia!" Carlos was having a freak out over nothing.

"Where did you think I would be?"

"Don't know…" Logan was now in the room.

"We thought you were going to be freaking out after I told you about the baby and that you had run away…"

"Okay so can we just say that everyone is here now, no more shrieking?"

"Agreed!"

"I was wondering one thing when do you get your Christmas tree round here? It is a week away?"

"Oh yeah this is your first Christmas with us!" I was beaming at her and I think she was getting a little scared of me. The other left the room leaving it to me and Sophia again. "On Christmas eve we all go out and buy a tree together and decorate it while watching films and specials late at night! It is so much fun and it will be so much better this year!"

"Why?"

"YOU!" She laughed and fell next to me her head on my chest. It felt like nothing had really changed even though the whole world had.


	58. Chapter 58- Sophia's POV

**This is not the TV this the real guys! *Don't own BTR***

It had only been a week since I told the guys and I was already getting bigger. I had managed to keep it from the guys that long because I was wearing loose fitting clothes and it worked because it was the winter too so I could get away with it. I felt huge even though I was still pretty small. "You look beautiful…"

"No, I am huge and it is your fault…"

"Now that is not fair…" Kendall tried to pick me up but I was heavier than before, he still managed though.

"Are you ready to go?"

"I will be when Kendall puts me down so I can grab my coat and bag…"

"Oh right…" he put me down I had to go all the way back upstairs to get my things. On my way down everyone was ready waiting.

"Tree time!"

"Is Carlos this excited every year?" Kendall nodded and we got in the car.

When we arrived Kendall was so over protective it was cute but annoying. I was not allowed in certain areas and around certain people… Even when the others were getting lunch I was not allowed a hotdog because it was bad for the baby. "Kendall…"

"Yes?"

"Can I live a little please?"

"What?"

"Can I look after myself?"

"I am just looking out for you, I don't understand."

"I am just trying to say I am fine, I can eat a little bit of junk food every now and then. I have not drunk any alcohol and I don't smoke. I think the baby is fine and last week we got told it was happy and healthy we don't need to worry."

"Okay sweetie… you know I was only trying to help."

"Yes and I love you for that!" He kissed me and then we had wrappers thrown at us by the guys.

We picked out our tree and it was going to be delivered that night. On the way home Kendall and I both fell asleep and we woke up to an empty car outside the house. "I am cold…"

"Here." He gave me his coat and got out the car to drive it around to the garage. I was shivering and Kendall was panicking again.

"Kendall I am fine, please stop worrying!"

"It is hard to…" We walked in to the house and Kendall went to get me a hot water bottle. I went to get into my pj's and grabbed a hoodie of Kendall's. He was slowly moving into my room. I went back down and everyone was sitting around the TV with snacks and hot chocolates. I went for some popcorn and Kendall looked at me.

"Kendall chill… she can eat popcorn it won't kill her!" Kendall glared at James for saying that. I sat down in the middle of the sofa and Kendall joined me. I swung my legs over his and I leaned my back against Logan's.

After the tree arrived we all decorated it. It was really fun to be a part of a tradition and I felt part of a family there even though my family was back in England. James and Kendall would lift me up to put decorations on higher parts of the tree but it did make me feel like a small child and one day Kendall would be doing it for ours. When we were done we sat down around the TV again the same as before. It was calm and it was the breaks on the film. I sat up in shock. "What is it?"

"Kicking…" I was smiling so much it was unbelievable. Kendall placed his hands on my belly and so did Logan, Carlos and James. It felt weird but a good weird. I was so happy and Kendall was crying…

"So have you got any ideas for names yet because if it is a boy I was thinking Logan, just putting it out there…" We all started laughing except Logan.

"I was thinking we could name it when we see it because we don't want to put our hearts on a name then find out that is does not suit him or her." Kendall nodded his sign of agreement. When we were in bed it was hard to sleep I was really happy and excited but also distracted from the kicking of the baby.


	59. Chapter 59

**This is not the TV this the real guys! *Don't own BTR***

I woke up early and Kendall's hands had not moved from my bump all night. It felt like it had grown over night… I tried to sit up and in doing so woke Kendall up. "Merry Christmas Kendall!"

"You too!" He kissed me and we got up and ready. "How is baby today?" Kendall asked as we went downstairs.

"Baby is good restless but good." He winked at me and we went in to the kitchen Logan and Carlos were cooking and James was sitting in the counter winding up Logan.

"You look beautiful Sophia!"

"Thanks James you look great too!" I sat down on the island and Kendall made some breakfast for us. "I need to call my parents quickly" I went in to the hall and made the call.

After the call I was listening into the guy's convocation. "Are you going to do it tonight?" Carlos was asking someone but I did not know who

"Yes, I hope it works this time not like in England…" What was Kendall going to ask me? I walked back into the kitchen and sat on the counter next to James swinging my legs. "You seem really happy."

"I guess I am in a Christmassy mood! What time are we eating?" Kendall laughed at me

"You only just ate…"

"And… I am eating for 2!" He picked me up and swung me round which annoyed Logan. "Sorry sweetie!" I kissed him on the cheek and then Kendall took me out the room and James followed. "I am going to bring my presents down and put them under the tree."

"Okay!" Kendall smiled and kissed me as I went up to my room.

I came down and I also brought my guitar down too. "What is there a show?"

"Maybe I was hoping you could teach me your Christmas song before I outgrow my guitar." Logan and Carlos entered and sat down by James and me when Kendall went up to get his guitar.

"How are you feeling? Thinking a week ago you were not even talking to Kendall…"

"I don't know how I feel I have forgiven him and James I am happy things are back to normal." I looked down at my stomach "well almost normal!" Kendall came back and we all sang together. I missed singing with the guys it was fun and free.

After we ate we opened presents. I got a few baby grows from my parents and Mel sent a "I'm sorry" bear to Kendall, James and Me. Logan got me a voucher for maternity clothes and a charm bracelet with a music note charm on it already. Carlos gave me a dairy with letter kit so I could write home more, instead of using the phone and got me a little passport charm for my bracelet. James got me something really sweet he bought tickets so my parents could visit when the baby was born and he also got a charm (I could not help but think it was planned…) it was a little sliver heart which opened like a little locket and had a more recent picture in it of us all together and another of just me and Kendall. Kendall waited till last he bought me a guitar pick with my name on it and my favourite colour and he bought me a collection of books I had been wanting to read for a while. I had 2 presents left but I was not allowed to open one for some reason. The other was again a charm which was the letter of my name with a diamond in the top corner. "I love the present's thanks! Do you like yours?"

"Hell yeah I do! I love how you knew exactly what I wanted!"

"Same the kitchen things with my name on it wow!"

"Logan glad you like it and Carlos I am magic!" Everyone laughed

"We can tell already you are going to be a great mom Sophia because of the way you talk to Carlos!" Carlos frowned at James for saying that.

"My present is adorable but I don't deserve it!"

"You do James! Kendall what about you?"

"If I am honest I am falling in love with you all over again! I like the idea of me moving into your room and making mine the baby's room and the voucher to redecorate also means I have no choice, am I right?"

"No you could remodel the kitchen for Logan with it if you were desperate!" I winked at him and got off his lap to give his legs a rest.

Later in the evening it was just me and Kendall by the tree the others were getting a snack tea ready and we were sitting by candle light. Kendall bent under the tree to get my last present. "Do you remember what I told you the night before you left and the night we conceived the baby?"

"Who would not? It was beautiful and I keep those words close to my heart. I will never forget them and I will make sure baby doesn't either!" he was smiling and his eyes were twinkling in the candle light. He handed me the present and 3 heads popped round the corner of the door hoping to not be seen. It was a small box wrapped in silver paper and ribbon in my favourite colour. I pulled the ribbon and the paper just unfolded on the spot. It was a small box with a velvet feel to it like a jewellery case. I started to cry because I think I knew what was coming.

"Open it!"

"I can't… you open it!"

"It is your present, not mine!" through tears I lifted the lid and a single tear fell on to my hand Kendall had moved closer and was crying too. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" I put the box down and hugged Kendall so tightly I did not want to ever let go. I then felt 3 more bodies come and hug us. I was engaged and pregnant I think my life was not more complete, backwards but complete!


	60. Chapter 60

**This is not the TV this the real guys! *Don't own BTR***

"Sophia Hurry up Carlos is going to throw a tantrum any minute…"

"I'm coming Logan just can't find a coat that fits…" Kendall walked in.

"What is the problem?"

"Nothing fits me!"

"Hard to believe, you are gorgeous!"

"Being gorgeous will not put a coat on me!"

"Do you need a coat?"

"Kendall it was snowing last night! I can't spend New Year's Day with you, go without me!"

"No we can buy one on the way!"

"Okay you have to hug me to keep me warm though…"

"I would have done that anyway!" He raised an eyebrow at me and then looked at my stomach and smiled. We went down and Carlos looked mad.

"Finally!"

"I don't see why you are fussing so much man; the Zoo does not open for another hour…"

"I want to get there early James!"

"Okay… ready guys?"

"Almost we have to go and buy a coat on the way for Sophia."

"No problem."

"Great more waiting…"

"Carlos!" Logan hit him round the back of the head.

"You can go ahead me and Kendall can go in another car and meet you there…"

"No we will go all together and Carlos can wait, plus the store is on the way."

"Thanks" I kissed James on the cheek and hugged Carlos.

After I had a coat and we arrived at the Zoo it was already busy. I can understand why Carlos wanted to be there early but again it was the Zoo and we lived pretty close to it. "I just noticed you are not wearing your ring today?"

"I took it off sorry…"

"Why?"

"Well… I just felt like the whole world would find out, and I think one shock for the world at a time."

"What is the first shock?"

"Kendall?"

"Oh sorry…" He rubbed my stomach and we walked to keep up with the others.

"Let's go to see the bats."

"Carlos calm down we will go see things when we get there!"

"Logan chill I want to see the giraffes." Logan did not seem happy. Then we got recognised.

"Who's up for some bats?" We rushed in to avoid cameras.

"Kendall I don't feel well. I am going outside. If I cover my face I will be fine, the elephants are opposite see you in a bit." I kissed him and left. The smell of the bats made me feel really bad. I went and sat on a bench. I was cold, but it was January.

"Cameras waiting by exit, so be a bit longer… LY CG! Xx 3" A girl came and sat next to me and looked straight at my stomach.

"When's it due?"

"April…"

"Aww sweet, I'm Erika. Have you seen a guy with dark hair about?"

"No sorry I am just waiting for my friends they are trapped in the bat house…"

"Oh its fine I met him at a party last night so it was highly possible that he would not show up, why are they trapped?" I think I might have said too much.

"Oh… umm…"

"I can tell you don't want to talk about it." She smiled at me, I really liked her. We were talking for about an hour by which time my hands and feet were frozen and hers too. I saw in the distance the guys returning.

"There they are!" Kendall came to kiss me and I got lost in the moment. "Oh sorry… Erika this is Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan."

"I know who they are!"

"Carlos shut your mouth, you guppy!" Logan hit him round the back of the head again and James pushed him towards Erika.

"H-h-hi I'm Carlos."

"Erika."

We spent the rest of the day with her and Carlos seemed to have fallen on the spot. "How's baby?"

"Baby is fine, I am fine too thanks!" I winked at Kendall and he pulled me into a hug. "Err… guy's there are some magical things called cameras waiting for us by the Giraffes…"

"They must know James loves Giraffes…"

"Just face them, I don't mind."

"What about the baby?"

"We will have to live with it and plus the world is bound to know one day."

"Why don't we split up? Me Kendall and Sophia go on and Carlos, Erika and James head round the corner and meet at the restaurant in an hour to chase off the paps!"

"Plan!"

"See you later… bye guys!" We walked on and I was starting to get nervous and Kendall's grip tightened around my shoulder and on my hand.

"Kogan!"

"Kendall, Logan!"

"Who's she?"

"Kendall and his girlfriend!"

"She is pregnant!"

"Are you okay?"

"I think so…" We walked straight past them and then keepers got annoyed because of the flashing and the animal's health was at risk. "Now we need to wait and see what comes out tomorrow."

"Good plan Logan text James to see if they are okay and say that we are all clear."

"Right on it Kendall." We sat down for a bit and I was in shock a bit.

"I am glad I did not wear the ring it would have been even harder…"

"I am too now! But please can you if we go out again?"

"Yes as I said one shock at a time for the world."

"Okay James said they have not been spotted yet. This is good and bad."

"Why bad?"

"They are going to be looking for them now… they will wonder why only half of BTR is here plus they saw us before so they know that they are here and also Erika…"

"I forgot she will be okay right?"

"Sure, in the public eye but fine."

"She will be fine Sophia no need to worry but maybe we should worry about you!"

"Why me Kendall?"

"They might say bad things about you and me…"

"Like?"

"I knocked you up…"

"You did knock her up Kendall or she would not be pregnant…"

"Very funny Logan I mean they might think it was a first date or something. They could also think you are a slut or something similar we are lucky that there was no cameras when we were in the UK…"

"Are you still not over it?"

"I am fine!"

"Look, this might just be the baby but I am hungry and I also don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Same, Logan where are we meeting them?"

"A restaurant not too far away from here. Shall we start walking?" I tried to get up but it was hard I was pretty cold. Kendall helped me up and winked.

"It is not the baby! I am just really cold!"

"Sure…" I wanted to hit him but I knew it would start a fight.

We arrived at the restaurant and they were already there waiting and James looked annoyed! "Next time we split up the couples can go together!"

"I like Logan though!" I winked at him

"Well lovey dovey over there forgot I existed…"

"Sorry James…"

"Why are you sorry Sophia?"

"I introduced them."

"It was a good thing for them, just not for James…" Our table was ready and we sat down James and Kendall next to me and opposite Logan, Carlos and Erika. After we ate it was late and dark out I was really tired and I was being kicked like the baby was having a tantrum. "Bye nice meeting you! Carlos Call me okay?"

"In the morning where's your car?" Carlos and Erika walked off and we got in and started the engine to warm up. The warmth of Kendall breathing and his chest were soothing and he was gently rubbing my stomach. When Carlos returned a shot of cold air came in the car and shocked me and Kendall felt it on my stomach.

"Baby did not like that!" We all laughed and Logan drove home.


	61. Chapter 61

**This is not the TV this the real guys! *Don't own BTR***

"Kendall, Sophia the paper has arrived."

"Coming James!" I walked into the kitchen and James Carlos and Logan were there waiting for me. Carlos was on the phone to Erika I swear they did not stop talking all night! Kendall walked in and looked at me with a slight worried look in his eye. "James you read it!" On the front page was a group photo of the guys saying turn to a page for the story.

"Big Time Rush had a Big Time Day out at the zoo yesterday. Not welcome at first as they hid in the Bat House but later in the afternoon we did get to see half of BTR with a girl." There was a picture of us hugging and Logan walking next to us. "We can see that Kendall Schmidt will be a Dad soon as his girlfriend Sophia looks very pregnant. We are very happy for the couple and wish health to the baby."

"That is good I was thinking they would be rude."

"Wait Sophia, don't get your hopes up" James looked at me and seemed sad. "But we can't help but see that she has no rings on her finger so maybe Kendall was having a fling with her and is keeping her because she is pregnant. The couple does seem to be in love but often you do the baby thing after you get marred right?"

"OMG why would people say that? It is a baby!"

"Press does that…"

"James is there anything on us?"

"Yes wait… The other half of BTR was also in couple form Carlos was with a new girl maybe a holiday sweet heart? James and Logan Rushers are waiting to see who you guys are with? From what we saw BTR had a great New Year and this upcoming year will be BIG for them!" I was crying on Kendall's shoulder I was some girl Kendall knocked up. They knew who I was and I had been seen with him before so why would they do that to me.

"I am going to call our manager to explain that the papers lied again…"

"Thanks Logan, come on Sophia let's go and watch TV…"

"Sorry James I am not in the mood right now." I walked off to my room and sat on the window seat and sat my guitar on my bump flat. I was strumming the song I was writing and Kendall came in.

"Are you okay Cover Girl?"

"I am fine, I just want to be alone but I can't get that…"

"I can go…"

"No I have a monster kicking so no peace for me." He smiled and knelt by me. Took the guitar out of my arms and pulled me into a hug.

"Everything will be fine!"

"I know." I was crying softly and I could tell that his back was getting wet from my tears. "Sorry."

"Why are you being sorry for crying?"

"I am sorry for making your top wet."

"I can put a clean one on. Come down please? James is worried and Logan is making pizza." I stood up and Kendall took me and pulled me close as we went downstairs.

After today's bad news none of us were that happy. I picked a film to watch to take my mind of things. It was funny because James and Kendall kept singing along to the songs. Maybe watching all of the High School Musical films and Hairspray was a bad idea. It did make us laugh and Logan was laughing from the kitchen at how bad our singing was. "Imagine if James was in hairspray that would be hilarious…"

"He really is the ladies choice!" James winked and jumped up on the table and started to sing.

"Who would be my Tracy though? Sophia has Kendall?"

"I can act too, and I am the right size!"

"You are beautiful!"

"Thanks James!" Kendall kissed me on the head and was rubbing my stomach. Logan came in with the food.

"CARLOS?"

"I have not seen him since this morning?"

"Sorry I was talking to Erika, ohh pizza."

"That is Carlos alright!" We all started to laugh and we seemed to forget about the morning.

We finished eating and stayed up late talking and mucking around. We played spin the bottle. "Sophia Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Balance the plates on your stomach!"

"Carlos that is stupid!"

"Kendall it is fine." I lied down and Carlos balanced the plates easily. "Bumps have some uses I guess."

"It is more than just a bump."

"No it is a bump until something comes out of it!"

"Fine I won't win this one!"

"You bet you won't Kendall! Spin again please!"

"JAMES!"

"Umm… Truth!"

"Would you talk to the bump?"

"Logan what kind of question is that?"

"Better than stacking plates Carlos!" Watching Carlos and Logan fight was funny and we were in fits of laughter when we realized that James had not said his truth.

"Okay my truth… I would talk to the bump, it is a person right?"

"Sure is!"

"Would you do it now?"

"Only if you do it too!"

"Fine! You go first it is my baby after all."

"Okay, what do I say though?"

"Who cares?"

"ME! My stomach here!"

"Okay, hey baby, how are you? I am James… I will teach you to surf even if you Mom and Dad won't let me. I am your only cool uncle…" James got hit by a pillow thrown by Logan.

"Your turn sweetie!"

"It will be hard to beat me Kendall!"

"I will beat you! Hey sweetie, your Daddy here! I will always love you like I love you Mom. I will always be here for you and also be protecting you from James and the others. Life gets hard and you will make it better for all of us like how we will do our best to make it great for you." I was crying and Kendall sat up. I went to hug him.

"You will be a great Daddy Kendall!" I whispered so only he could hear me.

"Gosh it is late, Sophia I am going to bed coming?"

"Yes I am." Kendall helped me up and I waved to the guys. "Night!"

"Night Sophia and Kendall!"


	62. Chapter 62

**This is not the TV this the real guys! *Don't own BTR* This part has some sex in it so warning you ;)**

Time was moving slowly for me. The guys were now back working, and I could not work so most days Erika came over. She worked night shifts at the hospital and had most days off so we hung out. Carlos had the idea for a double date. Kendall was the only one not excited he was not really into the dating thing, just the falling in love, getting a girl pregnant and getting married thing. When it came to the date Carlos and Erika had only been dating 2 weeks so they were still learning about each other. I wore a pair of jeans and a long top that was loose so the bump did not stick out too much. Kendall was wearing jeans and a shirt. He did not look happy. "I will give you a present tonight if you behave!"

"I like that idea… wait I thought you can't when you are pregnant?"

"It is fine! I have no problems known so we don't need to worry!" He kissed me and Carlos was getting impatient.

"We need to go!"

"Calm down…" We got in the car to pick Erika up and Carlos wanted me to sit in front as he did not like "Watching a show…"

The date was great and Kendall had really cheered up. I had lots of fun but Kendall was not thinking about the date I could tell from the look in his eyes. I was eating my desert with Kendall and then I put a dot of ice cream on his nose, his reaction was sticking a cherry in my mouth and trying to eat it out of it. I held my mouth tight and while all of this was going on Carlos and Erika were staring at us. I swallowed and stopped "sorry…"

"It is fine!" Erika was smiling and Carlos was holding back giggles because the ice cream on Kendall's nose was falling down his face and about to land on his shirt. I handed him a napkin and he cleaned himself up.

"I think you will get punished for that tonight…" He winked at me.

"Okay. Just remember I am pregnant and a lump…"

"I know and I love that lump and the owner of the lump!"

"GUYS!"

"Sorry Carlos…" I stroked the top of his arm and he smiled…

"You can take the car home I am going to walk Erika home then I will walk back myself to walk off tonight's dinner."

"Alright I will pay the bill."

"No Sophia! I will, plus you need your money for tomorrow!"

"What is happening tomorrow?" Kendall called for the bill then faced me

"We are getting all of the stuff tomorrow…"

"Kendall the baby is not due for 3 months… and I need to paint the room first."

"Fine…" I smiled at him and he smiled back and kissed me on the cheek. Once the bill was paid we walked to the car saying goodbye to Carlos and Erika.

"We are home!"

"Kendall there is a note."

"Gone to movies be back around 11…"

"That gives us 2 hours alone unless Carlos arrives but I reckon he won't be back till the morning." Kendall winked at me and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he kissed me. "You really want to do this? It won't risk the baby?"

"Kendall, stop worrying. Everything will be fine and you will have the best you ever had!" I took him by the hand and lead him up the stairs to our room his old room was completely empty as he had moved everything in to mine. He sat on the bed and I took off my jeans and top. He then took off his shirt and jeans too. I switched the light off so the only source of light was the moon light. I rested my head on my pillow and Kendall put his by mine and started to kiss me. Between kisses he would look in to my eyes and whisper

"I Love you!" he was stroking my stomach again and the baby started to kick. "Baby is enjoying it."

"Yes and so am I." He moved his hand into my knickers and started to rub softly. I moaned lightly and he was smiling and then moved his body to the foot of the bed pulled his boxers down and pulled my knickers off. He entered and I could feel him growing inside of me.

"Wow, you are a little tight…" he was groaning and picking up speed. I was reaching my climax. "Don't, not yet, I am not ready!"

"I can't help it you are too good for me!" He was still getting faster and then gave a huge moan. He had climaxed and then I did too. He removed himself from me and came to my eye level. I sat up and started to kiss him again. He was trying to take off my bra but it was not working he could not get a grip on the clasp. "Smooth…" He frowned a bit and continued, in the end I did it for him and he was happy. "Can I give something to you yet?"

"No, I still need to treat you as you are carrying my baby I need to spoil you!"

"So no punishment?"

"Not anymore I love you too much!" He then plunged his fingers into me. I was moaning loudly.

"Keep going please…" He was going deeper and deeper each time! I was going to climax again. Just before I did he took his fingers out and I was very wet. He then gently pushed my head back down and then put his to face mine. His erection was touching my bare skin and it tickled slightly. Kissing me again I sat up and pulled away. "Now it is my turn…"

"I am not sure I was pretty good I think I tired you out…" he winked at me.

"Tired or not you deserve it!" I started to rub him. He was moaning and he was getting harder again and growing in my hands. I stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"Umm… Ahh…."

"We are going to the hospital."

"I am fine Kendall…"

"NO WE ARE GOING NOW!" He switched the light on and it hurt my eyes.

"Kendall it's stopped, look, I am fine." I stood up to put some clothes on I did not feel like it any more. I closed my eyes as another pain shot through me and I grabbed my stomach.


	63. Chapter 63

**This is not the TV this the real guys! *Don't own BTR***

"I told you I was fine!"

"I panicked…"

"Did you really have to call everyone and ruin their night?"

"I thought you were going into labour." We walked out the emergency ward and James, Carlos and Logan were all there waiting with worried looks on their faces.

"So?"

"Braxton Hicks."

"What are they?"

"Contractions, before you jump I am not in labour it is just my body changing."

"Okay that is a relief."

"Kendall I want to go home."

"Okay are you sure you are okay we can ask for you to stay the night?"

"Kendall I am fine, they have stopped and they are perfectly normal I just did not feel them until now." We walked out of the hospital and got into the car. I was not angry at him for taking me to the hospital it was good for him to hear that I was fine from a doctor. I do think we would not have sex for a while though.

When we arrived home I went and sat on the sofa with James and Logan. "Kendall?"

"I don't feel like TV right now I am going to bed."

"Alright sweetie I will be quiet when I come in. I love you!"

"Love you too Cover Girl!" He smiled and went upstairs. Carlos was on the phone with Erika letting her know that everything was fine.

"Is it okay if Erika comes round?"

"Sure!" Logan nodded and so did James but he was a little more reluctant. As Carlos walked off I turned to face James "Do you not like her?"

"No I love her, she is really sweet it is just late and my room is next to his…"

"Oh… I see. Get a role mat and sleep in our room if you want." I smiled at him and he hugged me.

"I think I will fine. Thank you though. I still can't believe that I am going to be an uncle soon…"

"James you are not related to Sophia or Kendall?"

"You are all going to be uncles…" I put my hand on my belly, the baby was kicking again and I loved the feeling of it now, it made me feel like a Mum. "Do you think I will be a good mum?"

"Hell yeah… the way you look after us shows it already!" I laughed

"Thanks Logan but I don't think I look after you? Do I?"

"Well Carlos…" We all started laughing and Carlos and Erika came in.

"What you laughing about?"

"TV…"

"It is not on…"

"Oh I did not notice… night guys…" I swiftly went up and James caught up with me. He was still giggling. "Night!"

"Night Sophia!" He kissed me and went into his room. I walked in and Kendall was not asleep he was awake reading a pregnancy book.

"I think I should have read the whole book before now." I laughed

"I never read it… I just looked things up online when I get worried. The books get too graphic for me." I slipped into my pj's and slid in next to Kendall. "How much longer are you going to be?"

"I can stop now for a kiss?"

"Deal!" I kissed him and he switched the lamp off.

"I love you!"

"I love you too Kendall!" I turned to my side and sighed.

"Kicking?"

"Yeah." I picked up his hand and placed it on my stomach. "I love it!"

"Me too!" We both fell asleep and it was one of the most peaceful yet.


	64. Chapter 64

**This is not the TV this the real guys! *Don't own BTR***

I was painting the baby's room and Kendall was out with Carlos picking up the stuff we ordered online. James and Logan were helping me to paint as it was hard for me to bend low and stretch high because if I went to low I could not get up again and I was just short. "So you only have 2 months left right?"

"Yeah…"

"You will be fine and we will have a mini James around the place." I flicked paint at him.

"No it will be a little Logan, James! Right Sophia?" I flicked paint at him too. "So that is a no?" I nodded my head and laughed.

"We are home; can we get some help getting the stuff up the stairs?"

"On our way! Sophia the paint is still wet though?"

"Oh… it can go in our room Logan." He smiled and followed James out of the room. We were nearly done with the room now it was looking great. It was a really pale Yellow and would have a border around too. I felt arms around my waist. "I have a paintbrush and I not afraid to use it!"

"Okay…" He backed off with his hands up.

"I want you now." He came back and I painted his face. "Go help your friends! It is not their baby!"

"Yes but I don't want to!"

"GO!" I pointed to the door and he stood still, I pointed the paint brush at him and he started to back away.

"James?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you pick Sophia up and take her to our room?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"No offence, but you are too heavy to put over my shoulder and I don't want to!"

"Urg you are no help!"

"My job!" He winked at me and walked in the room fully. Logan and Carlos came in too.

"Done… thanks for the help Kendall."

"I paid!"

"Are you going to help paint so it can dry over night?"

"Sure, just let me change first."

"Me too!" Kendall and Carlos left the room.

"Thanks guys!"

"No problem!"

"I still can't believe you are letting me stay…"

"Family right? We stick together, plus I think you will need help, Kendall is pretty lazy…"

"HEY!"

We finished painting the room and I went to take a shower there was now a lock on the door so Kendall could not walk in anymore. It was nice and warm I did not want to ever leave. "Sophia hurry up we have news for you, plus Erika is here."

"Alright I am done Kendall give me 5!" I went downstairs and everyone was waiting to for me.

"Glad you could make it finally…" I hit Kendall and sat down next to him.

"So news then? You made Sophia cut her shower short!"

"Logan tell!"

"Okay…We are up for a KCA!"

"Really?" "

Yes!"

"OMG that is great guys!"

"Thanks Erika! Sophia are you okay?"

"Yes, well done!"

"What is the matter?"

"I can't go with you."

"What why not?"

"Kendall I will be either really pregnant or with a new-born…"

"The baby is not due till the end of April and the show is in March you will be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I am honest, plus I can't walk the carpet without you!" He leaned in to kiss me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"It really is great news!"

"I know I am so excited not just because of the award but because you will be there with me. We can announce our engagement there."

"We could it is better telling them instead of them sleazing us off again."

"That is the spirit!" He put his arm around me and James put the TV on. "James can you put on a film?"

"Sure which one?"

"I don't really mind I just not in the mood for day time TV that is all." He chuckled and picked up a random DVD.


	65. Chapter 65- Kendall's POV

**This is not the TV this the real guys! *Don't own BTR***

In the morning we set to work building the crib and other things. Sophia was not much help at all she was on the phone to her parent's most of the morning and when she had finished she had no clue how to build things and could not really sit on the floor. I was getting help from Logan. James and Carlos went to the studio to do some writing as our manager was getting mad about how much writing we had actually done. We were going to use Sophia's song at one point but when she found out she got a bit mad as she thinks it is not finished still. It is perfect to me but I don't want to argue with her. When she is that pregnant I can never win so I don't even bother. "Sophia can you pass me that?"

"This?" I nodded at her. She was beautiful but she keeps calling herself fat and a lump. She won't sit on my lap anymore she claims she is too heavy. "Kendall can you even read manuals?"

"No, but Logan can that is why he is here!"

"Thanks man! I would rather be here than writing though our manager is not in a good mood at the moment even with our nomination he thinks we won't win and after the Zoo fiasco last month he is scared of a repeat."

"When did he tell you this?"

"Yesterday… he is also mad as you have not been in recently…"

"Kendall you do need to go in!"

"What about you?"

"I will be fine, there is always someone around Kendall and if I need you I can call you. Promise you will go in tomorrow?"

"I promise!" I kissed her on the cheek. I did not want to leave her, because I missed her too much!

We finished the crib just as James and Carlos arrived home. "How do we test it?" I walked out the room and got one of my guitars and placed it in the crib.

"All very well Kendall but a baby weighs more than a guitar and they grow." I shut her up by kissing her and she bent her back a bit because the bump was getting in the way.

"You could put Logan in the crib he is the smallest…"

"NO!"

"Don't worry Logan they would not really do it because you have a pregnant woman in front of you, and they do not want to take her on." She raised an eyebrow at me to tell me that I was never going to win.

We were sitting in front of the TV later that night cuddling Carlos had Erika over and Logan and James were sitting there a bit like lemons. "When are you going to get your dress?"

"I don't know, close to the show I am growing like crazy at the moment." I kissed her because she was babbling.

"Darn we need to get dates Logan."

"We could take each other?"

"That would just be weird…"

"Well the fans obsess about it…"

"Jagan…" We all started to laugh.

"So me and Sophia, Carlos and Erika and James and Logan…"

"YES!"

"I'm off to bed I am tired… night guys." Sophia got up and left the room and I swiftly joined her.

"Night guys…" I wrapped my arms around her waist and turned her to face me. "I love you!"

"I love you too, but did you have to stop me going to bed to say that?"

"Yes, you can't tell love what to do!" She smiled and took my hand we went into our room. It had changed a bit. There was a bassinet at the foot of our bed and a pile of some things family had sent. "Ready for tomorrow?"

"Not really…"

"Why it is your baby shower tons of free stuff…" She laughed a little.

"You will be there tomorrow? With Logan, James and Carlos? I don't know many of the people invited."

"I will be I don't know if the others are though."

"Wait you are going to work tomorrow you can't come."

"I will be home around 5 in the evening, if I go in early I can leave early." I kissed her and turned over on the bed to switch the light off.

"Wait, are you sure?"

"I will be there I promise!"


	66. Chapter 66- Sophia's POV

**This is not the TV this the real guys! *Don't own BTR***

I hated parties. Especially if they were for me. I was setting up with Erika and Carlos who had not gone in to work because he was not needed, Kendall said he would be home just before 5 so I was hoping for that as he knew most of the people coming to the party I had met a few of them. "I am going to change."

"Okay see you in a bit!" I went upstairs and put on a nice top I owned.

"I am home… Sophia where are you?"

"Coming…" I gave Kendall a kiss and he smiled at me.

"How are my Cover Girl and baby doing?"

"Baby great, me not so…"

"It will be fine. Talk around with me and open presents say thank you and you are done, you only need to do it once more with your bridal shower…" He winked at me and I pushed him. We walked in to the living room and Erika and Carlos were done with setting up.

"What you think?"

"Great thanks for the help." I collapsed on to the sofa and Kendall laughed at me. "I love it when you panic over nothing!" I frowned at him and the doorbell rang.

The party went well James and Logan arrived a little late but I had Kendall who kept his promise and looked after me. After the last guest left I smiled in relief. "It was not that bad."

"I was for me… baby would not stop kicking and I hate making small talk and chit chat…"

"It is over now so cheer up. KCA's in a month!"

"Announcing our engagement in a month…"

"I prefer James'…"

"Thanks I do too!" I laughed at James' comment and Kendall started taking things upstairs with Logan while I was cleaning up in the kitchen. James came in with more washing up.

"I will finish this you should rest you have been on your feet for a few hours now, are you not tired?"

"I am but it was my party so I should do the work James it is fine."

"Can I at least help you?" I raised my shoulders at him and he put the plates next to me and picked up a cloth and started to dry things.

"How come you want me to stay here? I mean why would you want a baby around the place?"

"Because it is not any baby it is Kendall's and yours. You are my family now and I don't think you would be able to cope with just Kendall. He is pretty lazy…" I flicked bubbles at him and he smiled at me. "You will be fine."

"I know, but only because I have Kendall and you guys."

"You will not need us at all."

"I will get a break right?"

"No, Kendall will have you running around after him and I do not see him changing diapers."

"If he does not change any then I will take away something he loves."

"My guitar?" I laughed and gave him a look. "No not that!"

"I will help I promise!"

"I know you will. How much did you hear?"

"Only the last bit…" I smiled and finished washing up and went to bed I was really tired. I was asleep before Kendall came in, though.


	67. Chapter 67

**This is not the TV this the real guys! *Don't own BTR***

It was 2 weeks till the show and Kendall was getting nervous. My pregnancy was nearly finished and getting so much closer. I was huge! I was finding it hard to get up and down I lived on the sofa most of the time. I was also constantly eating, well that was normal anyway. "Sophia you only have 2 weeks to get a dress when are you going to get one?"

"Can't I go like I am dressed now?"

"No, yes you look good stunning… But again huge tee-shirt and sweat pants are not orange carpet looks…"

"I will be the first then!"

"No you won't!" He took my phone from me and held it out of my reach. I could not move to get it back.

"Okay so this is not fair at least let Logan fight for me?"

"Fine…" Logan stood up and started to chase Kendall for me. Logan won.

"1 all…"

"What?"

"Remember at the lake you chased Kendall with a crab and Kendall won."

"Oh yeah… good times!"

"Wait so you go and buy a dress?"

"Kendall I would if I was not huge…"

"You are not huge!"

"Yes but I would never wear it again…"

"That is what you do!"

"I can't afford to do that! I have not been working so I have no money!"

"I will buy it!"

"Really? For one use?"

"Yes!"

"You can't! Can you rent?"

"I think so…"

"Then I will rent a dress for then!"

"Sophia I have to go to work now, will you be okay?"

"Can I come please I get so bored at home alone…" Kendall looked at Logan who nodded.

"Come one grab your things."

"Thanks I love you!" I grabbed my stuff which included both of my guitars.

"Do you need both?"

"I don't know plus I have not had a chance to fully use the electric one yet."

"Okay, if you say so." He kissed me and helped my put my things in the car. When we arrived at the studio James and Carlos seemed shocked to see me.

"Why are you here?"

"She was lonely…" Kendall was joking around and kissed me.

"Yeah that does sum it up and I am trapped in the house."

"No you are not; you can go out and buy a dress…"

"I don't want to though."

"Why don't you go with Erika next week she is not working as much next week and still needs to get one."

"I will, thanks Carlos."

"No problem." I sat down and got my guitar out.

"Kendall?"

"Yes?"

"Can you help me get some lyrics to my song?"

"Sure, I need to hear it first though." I had not played the finished version to the guys yet and it was hard. I sat the guitar on my knees and started to play. The chords did not sound as smooth as they should be but that was because I was not holding the guitar right.

"What kind of song is it?"

"I don't know, when you looked at it in England it was just going to be music but as time moved I wanted it to be more and have lyrics to it."

"I think it sounds great as it is."

"Thanks Kendall, so you think it is fine as it is?"

"Yes! I don't see why you have spent so long writing it…"

"I just never thought it was right James."

I helped the guys write a song it was so cool and watching them record it was fun too. When we got home Kendall took me to the gazebo. I had not been there since my last night and it still looked amazing. He had sat down and I did too just took some time and help. I leaned back against the wall and Kendall leant his head on my bump. "I love listening to the heartbeat."

"I wish I could hear it that way too, but my body cannot move that far." He laughed and moved and put his chest to my ear.

"You can hear a heartbeat, might not be our baby's but it is mine and it is beating for you!"

"Mine is beating for both of you, thank you for everything Kendall." He was smiling at me and it was getting dark we had been there almost 2 hours. He got up and I couldn't.

"Need help?" I nodded and he pulled me up nearly falling back for himself. We walked back in the darkness and when we arrived back everyone had gone to bed. When I was getting dressed I looked down I could not see my feet just the tips of my toes. "You look amazing!"

"No I don't."

"Stop saying that! You are carrying something beautiful and perfect. So are you so what if you are bigger it has not changed your face, your twinkling eyes or the amazing smile!"

"Thanks Kendall." I kissed him and got dressed I got into bed. I turned to face where he was standing. He was smiling at me as he was changing then got in to bed next to me. I turned to face him and kissed him one last time before I fell asleep with Kendall's tight hold comforting me through the night.


	68. Chapter 68

**This is not the TV this the real guys! *Don't own BTR***

"What about that one for you?"

"I like it…"

"Go try it on, I am going to the plus size section." Erika smiled at me and went into the changing rooms. It was not bad. I liked dress shopping sometimes. When I went back Erika was done. "Wow you look amazing."

"Really? I am not sure about the whole one shoulder thing?"

"It looks really nice and the colour suits you!"

"Thanks, did you find something?"

"I saw one I liked but I doubt they have it big enough to fit me…"

"Go ask I am going to change, I am going to get this one!" She smiled and I walked to find someone.

"Do you have that dress in a size that will fit me?"

"I think we might do, go to the fitting rooms and I will bring it to you."

"So?"

"She thinks they have one."

"That is great, I still can't believe in 3 days we are going to the KCA's…"

"Same, I am announcing my engagement too going to be a busy night!" She laughed and the lady returned with the dress.

"Wow that dress is so nice. Try it on NOW!"

"Calm down Erika…" I went in and put it on. It fitted me.

"Do you think I will grow anymore before Saturday?"

"No you are pretty much as big as you will get."

"Good to hear that from a nurse…" She laughed and I stepped out. Her jaw dropped.

"You look great, and the dress says you are embracing your pregnancy not hiding and being yourself."

"Thanks do you think I will be allowed to wear high tops?"

"You could try…"

"I think I will, I have no balance, and I think heals would break under my weight. It is the KCA's so you are meant to have fun."

"Yes they are!" We went to go and pay, and then we went over to get shoes.

I hated shoe shopping so much they never fitted my feet. Reason why I lived in trainers and flip flops. "Were you being serious about the high tops?"

"Yes. I hate shoes like that. What about those?"

"They are cute!"

"Will they go with the dress?"

"They are white, so yes. These for me?"

"YES!"

"Are you going to show Kendall what you got today?"

"No, it can be a surprise. Are you going to show Carlos then?"

"He asked me too, but I want it to be a surprise too!"

I actually had fun with Erika. I was tired when I got home though. I collapsed onto the sofa and saw James. "Aren't you meant to be at work?" he pointed to his throat. "Oh you lost your voice?" he nodded and smiled. "Need anything?" He sent me a text.

"A hug would be nice ;)" I laughed and gave him a hug but it did not work well. I put my things away hidden from Kendall in the cot in the baby's room; he did not go in there so it was a good hiding place. When I went back down James had moved on the sofa and got more blankets out so we could watch TV together. He started to text me so we could talk it was strange but funny at the same time.

"Home, James are alright man?"

"He is fine!" Kendall came in and sat next to me and kissed me, James threw a pillow at us.

"Dude we are a couple we can kiss!"

"Kendall you are sitting on his foot that is why he threw the pillow…"

"How to you know that?"

"He is pointing to his feet…"

"Oh sorry man!"

"You can sit on my lap!" He raised an eyebrow at me. "It is fine… Kendall just sit, unless you don't want to sit on the sofa?"

"If you say so." He sat down and nothing happened.

"See I am fine, we can be together and you are not sitting on James' feet!"

"All very well but there is a baby in the way of us so you can't really say we are together."

"Okay moment is over get off!" He shook his head while getting off.

"Want a drink or food?" James nodded and so did I. "Is that for a drink, for food or both?"

"Both!" James nodded again. Kendall left the room and I was giggling with James. I don't know why we were. When Kendall came back I had swung my legs round so there was room for him and James could keep his legs up. "Thanks Kendall." Kendall got a text from James.

"Really? You are going to text me when you want things?"

"Hey I have been doing it all afternoon and I am 8 months pregnant!"

"The pregnant card…"

"Yup!"


	69. Chapter 69

**This is not the TV this the real guys! *Don't own BTR***

James was off work again the next day and it was just me and him again. He could talk a little bit but not fully, he was using texts and Skype as contact with me. I was talking to Melody on my laptop and James was messaging me saying he was lonely. Turning it into 3 way convocation was not the best idea I had. "brb"

"where are you going?" James forced out in his horse voice.

"Food, want some?" He nodded and went into the kitchen I was making eggs. Scrambled for me and James was getting poached. I got another text from James asking what I was making. I told him and he cheered from the other room. "Rest your voice! You won't be able to do interview's tomorrow…"

"Sorry :p can you make some fries too please? 3"

"James I can't bend down to the freezer to get them…" His head then popped round the corner and he got them out for me. "You are really desperate aren't you?" He nodded with a cheesy grin and walked away again.

I returned with the food and we sat down Melody had gone because it was late in England. "Why different?"

"Oh I can't have runny eggs when I am pregnant and I know how much you love them." He put his plate down and made a heart from his hands. It made me giggle a little. He frowned at me because it was meant to be meaningful. "Sorry…" We were watching TV and there was not much on day time television did stink unless you were 2 or 3. We watched children's shows so we could see what we will be putting up with for a while. They were not that bad actually and James was finding it hard to keep back laughter.

It was getting late and the others still had not returned. It was dark out and I was snuggled up against James on the sofa. We had decided to watch a horror film (James decided I had no input at all). I was hiding my face on James' tee-shirt when Kendall returned. He sat beside me and pulled me into a hug. "This film is not even scary…"

"OMG IT IS KENDALL!"

"Okay… someone is moody…"

"I am not moody, I am scared and I am not enjoying this at all plus you were late home…"

"Sorry about that. We were getting a talk about what was going to happen tomorrow."

"Oh I see, where is Logan and Carlos?"

"Carlos is at Erika's and Logan is getting a pizza for us as we assumed you guys had already eaten." I kissed him and tried to get up. I had a little push from Kendall and I was up.

"I am going to bed tomorrow is a big day and I am really tired."

"Okay sweetie, Night I will be up soon anyway."

"Okay." I kissed him and James and went upstairs; tomorrow will be okay I hope I just don't want something to go wrong.


	70. Chapter 70

**This is not the TV this the real guys! *Don't own BTR***

"SOPHIA GET UP NOW IT IS IMPORTANT!"

"Nice to see you have your voice back James…"

"Sorry, it is the paper…"

"What about it?" He passed me the paper and on the front page, a picture of us kissing. "What? How? Why?"

"I know…" Kendall woke up after my screaming.

"What is going on?" James handed the paper to Kendall. "No, why today? And not when it actually happened?"

"I don't know. Kendall I cannot show my face in public now!"

"Maybe you can." Logan was standing in the doorway. "Sophia do you have Melody's number saved on the phone?"

"Yes, why? It is not really the time Logan…"

"You will see." He walked out and I got up and started to pace.

"Stop it please it can't be good for you to pace like that."

"I am fine Kendall. I think this shock is worse for the baby than anything else."

Logan came back in. "Melody is going to say that it is her in the picture."

"Logan we look nothing alike?"

"Yes but you can't see very clearly in the picture it is dark and you have similar hair colour to her."

"You are amazing Logan!"

"I know…"

"You still look worried Sophia, it will be okay thanks to Melody."

"No, James we still have to tell the press that and everyone will be talking about it already."

"Dealt with that too!"

"How Logan it is 8:30 in the morning…"

"I tweeted that it was Melody before I came back in, so you would have no choice…"

"Again genius, I will say something too…" James got up and left the room.

"You still don't seem happy…"

"Oh just those Braxton Hicks things again that is all."

"We are here… where are you all?"

"In Kendall's and Sophia's room."

"Okay." Erika and Carlos came in. Erika put her bags down and sat on the bed next to me while Logan explained what had just happened.

Later it was just me and Erika in the room the others had gone to get ready and that is what we were doing. I was lucky my dress still fitted me. We did each other's makeup and we were ready just before we had to leave to go to the carpet. "Are you okay?"

"Yes just Braxton Hicks again…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am only 8 months so it can't be labour."

"Babies can come early you know…"

"I do but they don't hurt that bad."

"Okay, let's go." Erika left the room and I followed. I was nervous for what Kendall and the others were going to think.

"WOW you both look amazing, shame about my date…"

"James I am hurt…" We all turned to look at Logan.

"Give me a twirl." Erika spun round. The flowing in her dress was really good. The one strap looked really nice and Carlos could not stop smiling. He kissed Erika and she blushed.

"Where is Kendall?"

"Here, Cover Girl!" I turned around and he was standing there and he had a huge smile across his face almost bigger than Carlos'. "You look amazing! See I told you that you would find a dress too!"

"I like her sneakers…"

"Thanks Logan! And Kendall…" I kissed him and he hugged me.

"Shall we go I think the car is here."

"Okay James!"


	71. Chapter 71

**This is not the TV this the real guys! *Don't own BTR***

"Are you okay?"

"I think so; I just don't want to face the press after this morning."

"It will be fine we have a story and Melody is on standby if we need her."

"Thanks James!"

"You are so going to win that blimp guys!" Erika was trying to change the topic.

"Thanks babe!"

"Okay show time…" We pulled up and got out of the car. Kendall was holding my hand which calmed me down. I moved the hair out of my face and realised I was using my left hand. "Get ready, they saw your hand." Everyone was now out of the car and we started to walk.

"Kendall, Sophia can you talk to these people first?" we got directed to a reporter.

"Hey guys!"

"Hi"

"Hello"

"Can I ask a few questions?"

"Sure…"

"Okay so you are such a cute couple and we already know that you are having a baby, due soon am I right?"

"Yes 1 month."

"Not long then!" Kendall was controlling the interview so I did not have to speak much I looked over my shoulder and saw Erika and Carlos talking to James they had not been pulled for an interview yet unlike us and Logan who was on the other side of Kendall. "So this morning a picture was released and it says it was you?"

"No it was not me."

"Who was it then?"

"It was a friend of mine."

"Can we know her name?" I shook my head. "Okay." I moved hair out of my face again; it might have been a bad idea to curl it. "Oh hello, there is a ring."

"Yes, I proposed in December."

"Congratulations! Any plans then?"

"Have the baby then plan the wedding."

"I don't remember that plan Kendall…" We all laughed and walked on.

James came up to us. "Kendall they want to do band interviews and pictures, we have to go Erika and Sophia will be fine for a minute…" Kendall looked back at me and I smiled. There was an hour before the show and Erika was joining me now.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay, the carpet is pretty cool, I feel famous." We walked on and past a few people who all wished congratulations. I was not sure for which maybe both?

"Girls? BTR Girls? A word?" We walked over. "Hey girls, question what is it like dating half of Big Time Rush?"

"Amazing Carlos is really sweet and I have got 4 new best friends."

"Sophia what about you?"

"I am not really dating Kendall; we fell in Love and skipped going on dates and just did the baby thing." The reporter laughed

"So Kendall is not the dating type?"

"He is just not with me; I turned his life upside down."

"So how did each of you meet the guys?"

"I met them at the Zoo on New Year's."

"I went to school with the guys when we were really little."

"How little?"

"6…"

"Cute and you just kept in contact?"

"I moved away then my friend won a contest to see a band took me with her, I was the worldwide girl and we were reunited on stage. I moved in and now we are here!"

"Cute story, been nice talking to you girls. I would turn around if I were you." She winked and we turned Kendall and Carlos were there waiting for us. Kendall kissed me and he did not want to let go, while I was aware of everyone staring at us.

"Come on we need to take our seats."

"Okay." He took my hand and we followed the others in the studio. It was amazing I was gazing and Kendall smiled when he saw the shock on my face. We got guided to where we were sitting Logan and James were already there waiting for us. We took our seats and I felt a pain. Not like the ones I had before.


	72. Chapter 72

**This is not the TV this the real guys! *Don't own BTR***

"Are you okay? You look like you are in pain."

"I am fine."

"Okay if you say so." There was a worried look in both mine and Kendall's faces. The show started. It was really funny and it made me forget about the pains. In the first break I got tapped on the shoulder by someone. I turned around and it was Selena Gomez. "Hi."

"Hey sweetie, I wanted to say congratulations for you and Kendall you are such a sweet couple and hope the baby is born healthy and happy."

"Thank you, that means a lot." She hugged me in an awkward way as there was my belly and a chair in the way.

"Kendall when are you on?"

"I think we are on next Selena."

"Oh okay thanks, I want to know when to get up and dance." He laughed and the show started again.

"We have to go now; you will be alright won't you?"

"Kendall I am fine! Go get ready!"

"Love you!"

"Love you too! Good luck!" He rushed off with the others and Erika shuffled along the seats as there was a gap.

"I am excited for them singing, I have never seen them sing live before." There was so much excitement in her voice it took some away from me.

"Girls what song are they singing?"

"Music sounds better with you, I think."

"Thanks!" It went all dark.

"ARE YOU READY?" Screams from the audience were so loud. "COMING NEXT IS BIG TIME RUSH, WITH A MUSICAL PERFORMANCE!" We all stood up as they walked on stage singing. Kendall looked and me and held a heart in his hand. He was enjoying himself but he kept looking at me to make sure I was okay. I was fine but the pains were becoming more frequent and worse.

Kendall came and sat back down. He was warm and I hugged him. "You were amazing!"

"Not as amazing as you!"

"Kendall I am not amazing…"

"You are to me!" He smiled and James was trying to get our attentions. "What man?"

"Our award is next…"

"Oh right…" He was holding my hand really tight so was I, for 2 reasons: 1. I was nervous for him. 2. The pain was unbearable.

"AND THE WINNER IS…"

"I wish they did not take so long…"

"Same…" On the big screen the letters were appearing slowly. B-I-G T-I-M-E R-U-S-H! "YOU WON!"

"I won…" He ran up on stage with the others.

"Erika…"

"Yes?"

"I can't take this pain any more…" She felt my stomach.

"Sophia I think you might be in premature labour…"

"WHAT?" She was on the phone already. She got me up and we started to walk out. I collapsed to me knees in pain. Erika helped me up. I turned around and Kendall was almost fighting the others to get off stage, he knew something was wrong. "ERIKA…"

"We are getting you to the hospital; Kendall will have to come later…"

"Okay…" I was crying from the pain and the fact Kendall was not there to hold my hand when I needed it the most.


	73. Chapter 73

**This is not the TV this the real guys! *Don't own BTR***

We were in the ambulance. Erika was telling the crew all of my information. She was such a good friend for taking me and leaving everyone like that. My phone was ringing and Erika picked it up. "Kendall, calm down, she is fine. Stay where you are! You need to stay, come as soon as the show is over." I was panicking I wanted to talk to him. "Kendall please listen to me I am a nurse! I know you are worried she will be fine! KENDALL LISTEN TO ME!" her tone was changing. "Thank you Carlos, she has gone into labour we think… she is fine please tell him to calm down it is making Sophia really worked up... Okay bye sweetie! Sophia they can't get out of the show as they are also presenting the final award. You will be fine." I nodded and we arrived at the hospital.

I was in bed getting checked and Erika came in. "Isn't it your night off Erika?"

"I am with her as a friend."

"I see. Sophia you are 6 centimetres. So you are over halfway. When did your pains start?"

"This morning…"

"Time?"

"8:30."

"Okay… you might be here for a while if it took that long to get to where you are now." She walked out the room and Erika came and sat by me.

"You are doing great."

"Really? I miss Kendall though…"

"I understand. He is important but you will be here a while as she said."

"Okay so he will be here?"

"Yes!" She switched the TV on and put the rest of the show on.

"I don't really want to see this anymore…"

"Okay." She swapped channels and it was on the news.

"Sophia the big time sweetheart has just been rushed to hospital leaving her partner Kendall Schmidt on stage at the KCA's. We don't know what the problem is yet but we will let you know as soon as news comes in." She turned the TV off and I started to cry.

"I am a ditcher now…"

"NO YOU ARE NOT! You are in labour…" I wiped my eyes and tried to be happy.

"Do my parents know?"

"Carlos said he would call them as soon as he gets the chance."

"Okay."

"How long does the show have left?"

"Half an hour…"

"Okay so he will be here soon?"

"Yes…" We heard a crash from outside and an out of breath James came into the room.

"Hello, how are you?"

"In labour… you are meant to be at the show…"

"I escaped… I run pretty fast and they did not catch me, my job is on the line but as long as you are okay!"

"What you ran all the way here?" He nodded and sat down by my bed, I kissed him on the forehead and he smiled. "Is Kendall coming?"

"No, after my stunt I don't think they will let him go…"

"JAMES!"

"You will be fine and he will be here!" I could not stay mad at him. He ran all the way to make sure I was okay. The nurse walked in again.

"Is this the farther?"

"No… I am a friend."

"Okay… let's check on you."

"James, close your eyes…"

"Fine, I can't see anything and the baby will be fine!"

"Yes it will be Sophia."

"I know… I just want Kendall to be here, I need him, last time I was here this long he was there holding my hand the whole time." James took my hand.

"I know it is not Kendall's but I will not let go until he comes!" I kissed him and he was right he did not let go. I did feel sorry because every time I had a contraction my grip got tighter.

"Sorry…"

"It is fine; you need to hold a hand." Erika had gone to check on Carlos and what was happening. The show was over now so all we had to do was wait, for Kendall to arrive.

Logan and Carlos arrived after half an hour but still no Kendall. "He was asked to stay behind and talk to our manager but that was an hour ago." Logan was sitting next to James and Carlos was making calls by the window with Erika.

"Where is he?"

"I will call him. Kendall where are you?"

"Getting the car seat and packing some clothes…"

"Hurry, Sophia needs you here."

"I know Carlos… I am on my way. She has you and the others for now."

A nurse walked in again. "Okay…"

"What?"

"10 centimetres…"

"No… I can't without Kendall… can't we wait a little bit longer? The baby will be fine."

"Baby?"

"She is having a baby?" Carlos was still on the phone to Kendall and I could hear Kendall was almost yelling.

"You are not having a baby… you are having twins, did you not know?"

"NO!"


	74. Chapter 74

**This is not the TV this the real guys! *Don't own BTR***

The doctor walked in and the nurse told him that we did not know. "Strange… well we can't do anything about that now... Two of you need to leave, sorry." James' grip tightened again he was not going to leave. Logan and Carlos got up to leave. They kissed me and looked sad and shocked.

"It will be fine."

"We will be in the hall for when Kendall comes."

"Okay…"

"Nurse, can you scrub up please?"

"I am not on call though? I am here for support."

"I need your support; I think the cord it wrapped around one of the baby's necks…"

"What?"

"It will be fine you have to work harder to get it out faster though."

"Sophia everything will be fine, I have your hand and Kendall will be here soon."

"James thanks." Erika left the room and the doctor was talking to the other nurse.

"Okay on your next contraction you will need to push." I nodded and sat up more in the bed. James was stroking my hair like Kendall did to try to keep me calm. Erika came back and smiled at me.

"Never done this before…"

"What nurse?"

"Delivered a friends baby."

"Hmm… 10 seconds till you need to push."

"Come on Sophia you can do it."

After half an hour I was so tired and was struggling to carry on. Kendall was still not here and I was scared. "The head is crowning. I was right the cord is round the neck, Sophia you have to push harder than before and we can get this baby out now!" I nodded and James was looking more worried than me. He had not slipped his grip at all. "PUSH" I put all of my efforts in. "The baby is out." I heard no crying. "She will be fine; the nurses are just going to take her to make sure she is fine."

"She?"

"Yes you have a little girl; the next baby will be coming soon okay?" I nodded and James was now smiling.

"You are a Mom now." I forced a smile, I was so tired and I heard a lot of noise from outside.

"What? Will she be okay?"

"She will be fine Kendall, please sit down." I could hear Logan yelling.

"Kendall you could be making Sophia stressed stop please she can hear everything."

"I want to see her!"

"So do we Kendall…"

"I am the DAD!"

"Kendall everything is fine but you need to calm down. Sophia is freaking out in there and she still has a baby to deliver…"

"Can't I see her Erika?"

"No, the room is full I am sorry."

"Okay, thank you Erika." Erika walked in. She also looked exhausted.

"Okay time to start again." James' grip tightened again and mine tightened on his as I pushed. "Good. 1 minute."

"You are doing great!" James was not as worried as he looked before but I think he knew that Kendall would be mad at him…

"Okay, 10 seconds…" I took a deep breath a pushed again. "Well done, one more push and baby will be here."

"Then I will be done?"

"Yes, 30 seconds."

"Okay…" I was nearly done, I still wanted Kendall but I also wanted my babies to be safe I had not seen the first one she was taken away so quickly.

"You ready?" I nodded and James looked at me and smiled.

"So close Sophia, you have been amazing."

"Okay now!" I pushed the hardest ever I was determined to have this baby. We heard crying this time and a tear fell from James and landed on my hand. "It is another girl." I had twin girls. She was also taken away.

"When can I see them?"

"They are being checked and will be back soon I promise."

"Thank you Erika."

It had been an hour and the others still were not allowed in. I wanted to sleep but I could not, I needed to see Kendall before anything. "Sophia, you need to sleep."

"I want to see Kendall though…"

"I know you do but he will be here when you wake up."

"You promise James?"

"I promise and I have not broken my promise from before." He raised our hands. I smiled and closed my eyes. James was stroking my hair again and the room was empty apart from us. My grip loosened and I fell asleep.


	75. Chapter 75- Kendall's POV

**This is not the TV this the real guys! *Don't own BTR***

I was pacing the halls; Logan and Carlos were getting mad at me again. They had already pinned me against a wall once today. "Everything will be fine. The doctor told you so!"

"I know Logan; I am just annoyed I am not allowed in there…" I put my ear against the door. I heard James snoring. "Great they are asleep!"

"She just had 2 babies Kendall!"

"Does not mean he has to sleep too?"

"He was sick…"

"So?"

"Kendall they both need rest, face it!"

"Look why don't we go out and get the things you need, we know you need a new car seat and another crib."

"Fine." We told a nurse where we were going and Carlos stayed with Erika so they could tell us what was happening.

When we returned she was still asleep and James too. We were allowed in though. I placed the flowers I bought in a vase and sat by her bed. She looked so peaceful, like when we had the fire. This time she had a heartbeat. After an hour James woke up to see us here. "Kendall!"

"Hiya, thanks for being there for me."

"No problem you would have done the same for me." I nodded and looked at her again. "You are still holding her hand?"

"I promised I would not let go until we knew everything is okay." A nurse walked in with 2 cribs.

"Here are your baby girls. Sleeping like angels. You are 2 lucky parents." She walked out and I was just looking. They were beautiful and looked like her.

"Baby 1 and Baby 2, original…" We all laughed trying to not wake her up.

"Kendall, hold one of your daughters!"

"I am scared I will hurt her."

"You won't look I will pass her to you." Logan got up and picked up the bigger one of the two they were both small for babies but perfect. I was holding her. It was strange at first I was not sure how to hold her right. I was rocking her back and forth. Logan had picked up the second baby and was sitting by Sophia's feet with her. "They look just like her!"

"Kendall you are one lucky Dad!"

"Thanks Carlos. James, want a hold?"

"I will when Sophia is up I don't want to disturb her and I only have one free hand…"

After 20 minutes Sophia woke up. "Kendall!"

"Hi sweetie, well done. I was here the whole time I was not allowed in."

"I know, I heard you…" I kissed her and she smiled. "Oh they are here?"

"They arrived a little while ago, here." Carlos handed her one of the babies.

"I…I…I…" She was starting to cry and I was too.

"You are a Mom now…" Erika walked in and gave her a hug. I was still holding the first baby. "Any names yet?"

"No…" Sophia handed the baby to James who was smiling with the biggest I had seen from him in a while.

"She has your eye's Kendall."

"Really?" He nodded.

"Aww look how rosy her cheeks are Sophia!"

"Rose…"

"What are you saying Sophia?"

"Can we name her Rose?"

"Yes."

"You have Rose and Baby 2 now."

"Baby 2, Carlos?"

"Yeah that is the names on the cribs…" She giggled looked at the baby James was holding.

"She is so small and delicate like the Lilly's you bought Sophia Kendall."

"James…"

"What?"

"Lilly…"

"I named your baby?"

"Yeah, you did and after what you did for me and Sophia you deserve it."

"I agree with Kendall. Lilly suits her, and you were there for me when I needed a hand to hold."

"Thank you so much. I don't know what else to say." Sophia leaned to kiss James on his cheek and I saw a tear fell down his cheek. I could not stop smiling and neither could anyone else. This was the best day/ night of my life!

"So Rose and Lilly?"

"Yes, Rose and Lilly. Do you like the names Carlos and Logan?"

"Why wouldn't we? They are beautiful like their mother, and those names are perfect."

"What Logan said."


	76. Chapter 76- Sophia's POV

**This is not the TV this the real guys! *Don't own BTR***

I was still in the hospital but the guy's came and visited me every day, and Kendall would stay overnight. I did not see the twins that often just a couple of times a day for feeding them and a cuddle. The nurses took them away to a nursery with other babies. It was not how it worked in the UK you always had your baby with you. When my friends had theirs they got to spend all the time with their baby, I was finding it hard being away from my girls and even though they were 2 days old every time there were taken away my heart was broken because I would miss them too much.

"Hey Momma, how are you today?"

"Hey Carlos, I am alright the girls are coming in a minute. Is it just you?"

"No James is parking the car and I am only here for an hour. I am going to the movies with Erika."

"Aww that is sweet. You guys are going well then?"

"She is perfect. I think I am falling in love with her." I was smiling and James walked in with Rose in his arms.

"Sorry passed them in the corridor and couldn't resist."

"It is fine. Where is Lilly then?"

"Coming…" He sat down by me where he always sat. She was awake and staring in to James' eyes I had never seen her stare like that before.

"Okay so one baby is already here. Here is baby 2." She handed Lilly to me and walked out.

"Do you think they know they are sisters?"

"No, they are too young."

"Really James? I think they know I am their Mum and Kendall is their Dad."

"Fair enough."

"Don't you think they are starting to look like Kendall?"

"No they honestly look like you, they have his eyes but that is about it. Don't tell him I said that…"

"I won't Carlos, really? I don't think so Rose has his lips, I think." James was staring her down, and then he looked at me back to Rose again.

"No, your lips."

"I won't win this will I?" James was chuckling

"No…"

After Carlos had left James and I were left talking I had put Lilly in her cot as she was a bit restless. She had a little attitude like Kendall. Rose was sleeping in James' arms. "I should get going soon."

"No please stay I hate it on my own and they will be taking the girls away soon."

"I will stay till Kendall comes okay?"

"I guess so." A nurse walked in with a bottle of formula.

"Are you ready to try feeding?"

"Err… James, are you okay?

" "I don't know, I don't feel comfortable."

"Hold on I have an idea." The nurse left the room and a few minutes later returned with a sling. "It covers you all up and supports baby. It used to be mine I keep it here for cases like this."

"Thank you, where can I buy one?"

"You can keep it I know you live with Mr Maslow and the rest of the band so it will help."

"Thank you again." She showed me how to put it on and handed Lilly to me again. She gave the formula bottle to James who was feeding Rose. She left the room again.

"I have never fed a baby before. Am I doing it right?"

"Yes you are, you can now help out."

"I was going to do that anyway, ever since I saw them for the first time I knew I wanted to be a part of their lives even though I am not related to them." I smiled at James and looked down at Lilly. "Does it feel strange?"

"Yes." He was laughing and Rose whimpered. "Take the bottle out I think she has had enough…" I bent and picked a cloth and put it on his shoulder.

"What is this for?"

"Burping. I got shown how to do it properly. Rest her on your shoulder and pat her back gently to wind her."

"Like this?" I nodded. "What about Lilly?"

"She can be like this for hours…" Kendall walked in.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?"

"I am good. James is burping for the first time."

"Alright." He sat next to me on the bed and stroked Lilly's cheek. "I have not loved anything more."

"Kendall?"

"More than you! And her sister too."

"I was joking I knew what you meant. Are you staying overnight?"

"Yes I can't sleep without you anymore."

"Err... guy's…" Rose had spit up on James.

"That's why we use a cloth."

"That was a good idea. Kendall could you help I don't feel secure taking a hand off her yet."

"Sure." Kendall wiped her mouth and sat back down. James fumbled a bit trying to get Rose comfortable again.

"I really have to go now. Bye Sophia and Kendall." James handed Rose to Kendall and kissed me on the forehead. "Bye girls" He walked out leaving just me and Kendall. He was playing with her and her fist was clenched around his finger.

"Wow she can cling on."

"That is because she knows you're her Daddy."

"Did you think we would be here at all?"

"What do you mean with twins?"

"No us, a family."

"No I never saw it coming. After the lake I thought I had blown it by not talking to you after you told me you loved me and now I can't believe where we are and how strong we are..." Kendall cut me off with a kiss. "I love you!"

"I love you too!" He kissed me again and I pulled back because Logan was in the doorway.

"Don't stop for me please."

"How are you Logan?"

"I am fine shouldn't I be asking you that? You gave birth 2 days ago…"

"Maybe but I asked it first. I am good and so is Lilly. Is Rose okay?"

"Never better. Want to hold her I need to take my parents to the airport; I will be back in an hour or 2."

"Okay Bye." He handed Rose to Logan, the amount of times she has moved today I am surprised she has not cried at all. Logan was walking around with her talking to her and bobbing her up and down.

"You seem comfortable with her."

"I am. I am not normally good with small things."

"Well you are great with the girls."

"Only because they are yours, anyone else's I would probably drop them."

"Please don't drop my babies."

"I won't! Oh James and I finished the second crib today without Kendall's help, he was with his parents doing something I don't know what."

"I will ask him when he gets back."

"No need I think I have an idea but it is a surprise for you!"


	77. Chapter 77

**This is not the TV this the real guys! *Don't own BTR***

"Are you ready to go? I don't want to be back here in 10 minutes looking for pacifiers."

"Kendall we did not even buy any?"

"I know I was just using an example… are the girls going to be okay?"

"They have coats on and they won't get cold from the walk to the car."

"Are you guys ready?"

"Yes Logan on our way now." I picked up a car seat and Kendall got the other. Logan picked up my bag and we left the room. As we walked out of the hospital there were cameras waiting for us. "Logan, can you tell them to turn their flashes off at least?"

"Sure…" He walked out and we watched them all fiddling with their cameras

"Make a run for it?"

"No Kendall stick to the plan, Logan is bringing the car right to the front and we strap the girls and go. You did practice with the car seats like I asked?"

"Of course, Logan did it with Carlos yesterday."

"Do you do anything?" Before he could answer I kissed him and he smiled. We saw Logan and the car. "Let's go home." He took my free hand and we walked out. Both of the girls were asleep and we were swift getting them in the car. I sat in the middle and Kendall in front keeping an eye out for people following us.

When we arrived home it felt good to be back. When I walked through the front door everyone was there and a banner was across the thresh hold saying "Welcome to your new home Rose and Lilly!" I started to cry and Carlos took Lilly from me and went into another room. "Hey, welcome back!" James was standing there arms open. We had become really close from the days at the hospital just the two of us and we were becoming inseparable like me and Kendall. Kendall followed walked into the same room as Carlos and Logan passed us patting my back. "Come on." I followed James into the living room. My parents were there and Carlos was getting Lilly out so they could hold her.

"Sophia?" I turned and Kendall was holding another little box with ribbon around it.

"Kendall if you are proposing again I think you need to go back to that hospital."

"I am not proposing I am not on one knee, but I am making a promise."

"A promise?"

"I promise to always be by your side and to stand by you and look after our girls. I have already promised to love you forever so this new promise is for Rose and Lilly."

"Aww Kendall, you did not need to do that, I know you will sick by me and the girls just from the way you look into their eyes and smile every day."

"I want to make this promise!" He opened the box and took out a ring. He placed it on my finger and he kissed me.

"Hey!… Guy's there's children in the room…"

"They are young it won't scare them." I shook my head and went to get Rose out of the car seat.

"Sophia there is another surprise for you upstairs…"

"James I have been gone 5 days I don't need all of these surprises."

"Yes, but you have returned with 2 beautiful daughters." I looked at Kendall and he had no idea what was going on. I gave Rose to Logan and James took my hand as I took Kendall's, we were a long chain. He took us to our bedroom.

"James why are we here?"

"You will see." He opened the door and winked at me.

"MELODY!" I ran and gave her a hug! "Wait James you flew Melody all the way over here?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I wanted to see you so bad, and when I got told you went into early labour I was so worried." I hugged her again and Kendall hugged her too.

"So how long are you here for?"

"Only a couple of days… I need to see you being parents for the first time!"

"Well Kendall is already great so you can just watch me fail."

"You are amazing. Stop doubting yourself." I got pulled into a hug from Kendall.

"Can we go downstairs; I have not actually spoken to my parents yet."

"Oh right." We all went down and Logan had brought out a cake and food. My Dad was holding Rose while my Mum was holding Lilly. "You did not tell us you were having twins."

"We would have told you if we knew."

"We got told just as I reached 10 centimetres."

"Yes but we never knew because Lilly was smaller than Rose and was always behind her in the scan photos."

"Oh I see, well sweetie they are gorgeous so we will need to spoil them. Shame you are all the way over here."

"We will come and visit…"

"Yes Mum we will visit just once they are a bit older I am not too fond on taking new-born's on an 8 hour flight."

"It is no one's choice. We will also visit a lot. It looks like you have lots of help here though. It is great to see you boys again after all of these years."

"You too sir."

"We are here to help and look after Sophia; she is family to us and has been since we were 6."

"Over 20 years on, and your bond is still so close, and with such a big group like you. It is not normal you know that?"

"I do Mum, I am so lucky to have them with me and I love them!"


	78. Chapter 78

**This is not the TV this the real guys! *Don't own BTR***

*1 Year and 3 months later*

"Smile… Okay great now can we have one with the little girls." James and Erika let go of Rose and Lilly who came running to me and Kendall our arms wide open. "Okay smile." We all smiled at the camera. I looked into Kendall's eyes he looked into mine and I could see the happiness in them. "Would it be possible to get a picture of you two kissing and the girls maybe kissing each other?"

"We can make it happen."

"Girls, can you kiss? Like me and Mommy?" He kissed me and they copied us like usual.

"Great thanks. Last few now, can we have the groomsman and the bridesmaids here please." Everyone gathered round us and we took the last of the pictures. When they were done the girls started to play with James and Carlos, Kendall and I watched.

"I can't believe you are now my wife."

"I can I am now Sophia Schmidt…"

"You picked it!" He winked at me and all I could do was kiss him. "Let's go…" He took me by the hand and we walked out from the church courtyard,

"Kendall wait I need to throw the bouquet."

"Okay." I stood and everyone gathered around I turned around so my back was to them and I tossed it into the air and turned around to see who it was.

"ERIKA!"

"Carlos you see this?" Carlos blushed and turned around.

"So glad you got it!"

"Same here."

"Erika, do you mind if I borrow Sophia?"

"You have her for the rest of your life but go on…" Kendall took me by the hand and took me to a vintage car.

"What's this?"

"We need to arrive in style…"

"Oh I see." I kissed him and he opened the door for me.

"Congratulations guys, I can't believe you are now married."

"Thank you James it will be you soon…"

"No, it won't…"

"Don't be so sure, turn around."

"Hey James I was wondering if you wanted to dance?"

"Sure Melody…" He looked back and smiled at me.

"I would like to have my first dance with my new wife?"

"Am I being given a choice?"

"No…" I followed Kendall and he took me to the centre of the dance floor. I put my arms around his shoulders and his hands were placed on my waist.

"You know I have two left feet?" He chuckled and smiled at me.

"I will catch you if you fall." We were gazing into each other's eyes and time seemed to have stopped.

"I love you Kendall…"

"I love you too." A single tear fell down my cheek, I was so happy this truly was the best day of my life except the girls being born and their first birthday. Kendall took his thumb and wiped away the tear. He then kissed me as the song was ending. Everyone started to clap even Rose and Lilly. They were dancing in their own special way near us with Logan and one of my cousins. "Logan might be lucky…" Kendall was stopped by a tapping on a glass.

"Erika… I have known you for a really long time now and I have been waiting to do this for such a long time but have not found the right time or place. Now at my best friend's wedding I ask you." Carlos got down on one knee and Erika was crying. "Will you marry me?"

"YES!" He slipped the ring on her finger and they hugged.

"Cute…"

"Not as cute as mine…" I hit Kendall and the music started again.

"Can we dance with our girls?" I went to get them; they seemed sad to be leaving Logan but took my hands anyway. Kendall picked up Lilly and I picked up Rose. I was swaying and she was wrapped around me. It was getting late and it was clear she was tired. I glance over at Kendall who was smiling at Lilly who looked asleep. He then blew her hair out of his face which was just funny. They had tiny plats sticking out the top of their heads as their hair was not that long. By the end of the song both of them were in deep sleep.

"What now?"

"Change them and put them in car seats?"

James took over for me with Rose because I was getting swamped by my family. I really wanted to talk to Erika and Melody too. I managed to escape and talk to them. "Congratulations, how sweet is Carlos?"

"VERY!"

"So does that mean you will be moving in?"

"I hope so! I want to be with my now extended family!"

"Can't wait to have you in the crazy family of ours." We both laughed and I got tapped on my shoulder. "Melody!" I gave her a big hug and she was beaming.

"James danced with me!"

"I know you are so good together!"

"Thanks but I go back to England in a few days…"

"Trust me somehow you will be back and James will convince you to stay here. Plus I want you to stay here!"

"Me too!"

"Hi Melody. Sophia do you want to make a move we are leaving in the morning?"

"What's the time?"

"Midnight."

"WOW! Okay can I say my goodbyes?" Kendall nodded and I went around to everyone. "Bye Logan I will give you her number later if you want?"

"No need. Got it! Congratulations though you look amazing and Kendall is a really lucky guy to have you!"

"Thank you Logan! I can't wait to see you when we get back…"

"I have 2 weeks with mini you times two…"

"I know but still. They can't talk yet. Please make sure they don't say their first word without us."

"I will try…" He kissed me on the cheek and I was looking around for James and Carlos. They were both at the bar.

"Congratulations Carlos!"

"Thanks and you too."

"Thanks, Kendall and I are off now. Early flight tomorrow… You will be fine with the girls?"

"Of course I know what I am doing considering Kendall did not change diapers for a month…" I shook my head and James pulled me into a hug.

"Have fun and don't miss us too much…"

"That will be hard…" I kissed James on the cheek and gave Carlos a final hug and left seeing Kendall in the lobby with Rose and Lilly sound asleep tucked in blankets.

"Time to go home as a true typical family…"

"Kendall there is nothing typical about us…" He laughed and kissed me. I loved him so much and glad I was spending the rest of my life with him.

*In the future*

Now everything is going well. Logan is now married no kids yet but I think there might be soon. Carlos and Erika now have a daughter and a son. James well he FINALLY got engaged to Melody after 15 years… Us, we have two 16 year olds and a 4 year old son, I am also pregnant again. I have not regretted much in my life but these past 16 years have been the best of my life and I hope it will be like this forever!

*THE END*

**So yeah... that is this story done :) I will be updating the other stories tonight and tomorrow too so look out for them too please :) and I hope you liked this and I know it is pretty bad but this was my first ever story so I couldn't be perfect. I'm not now but I hope I'm a little bit better ;) **

**Again I hope you enjoyed reading this and if you haven't read my other stories go check them out please :D Hope you are all happy! And good byeee for this story! **


End file.
